


Finding a Family

by Ree923



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, abusive inlaws, first chapter very short, plus size OC, protective friends, they meet in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree923/pseuds/Ree923
Summary: Ree Morgan is a first time novelist who finds a new life away from her husband's family. She's a plus size widow with a precocious 14 year old daughter and a smart mouthed mother.Her inlaws aren't happy that she 'walked away' with a good portion of the family fortune so she's moved her daughter up to Vancouver. This will be a slow burn romance and slight mystery. I have no idea what I'm doing, this is my first real life fic, and I'm going to do my best not to offend anyone, or make a fool out of myself writing this.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bookstore, glancing around at the browsing customers. Maybe some of them were here for me, but not many. First time novelists were a dime a dozen, and I was surprised that my agent had hooked me up with a few book tour stops. Apparently there was another author who would be sharing my space today, so I wouldn’t be alone. 

“Ree, is that you? I’m Janey,” a woman in her twenties ran up to me, shaking my hand and grinning. “Oh I can’t believe you are really here - I loved your book. I couldn’t tell who the killer was until the big reveal. Come on, John’s already set up and I’m sure he’d like to chat with you before the fans start lining up.”

John must be the other writer, I mused. I made my way to the back of the room to see my book’s cover on a huge poster. I think I began to hyperventilate. The man at the table next to mine jumped up and hugged me.

“Don’t worry Janey, I’ll calm her down,” I glanced up at the Scottish accent and did a double take. John Barrowman was smiling at me, rubbing my back.

“Um, hi,” I squeaked. His laugh lit up his face.

“Um, hi to you too, I’m John. I’ve got a book to promote, and I hear you do too?”

“Yes,” I almost shouted. “A book. I wrote a book. I mean, Sir John! I’m here because I wrote a book.” I blushed furiously. “I’m babbling.”

“It’s sweet. Scott says I babble when I meet someone attractive, so I’ll take it as a complement. And I'm not high enough in the pecking order to be called Sir, well at least to anyone who isn't Scott.” He smiled as led me to my chair and held it out for me.

“Scott - oh your husband. He’s so cute.”

“Why thank you,” John chuckled. “I think so too.” He sat down and held out a hand. "Let's do this again, shall we? I'm John Barrowman, and you are?"

I took a deep breath and grinned. "Ree Morgan, babbling idiot." We shook hands. After a moment we spoke at the same time.

"I loved your book."

"You read my book?" I asked, stunned. John nodded seriously, taking a moment to sip his coffee.

"I did. I love mysteries, and you managed to write a cozy set in space. And you did it very well, if I may say so. Scott and I argued right up til the end trying to figure out who the killer was. Have you thought about turning it into a TV Show?"

"Oh. My - I just wrote the one book so far, I mean, I'm set to write two more, but who knows if this first one will even do more than break even."

"I think you'll do just fine." He glanced over to the front of the store. "Looks like our fans are on their way over."

___________

Hours later, and I had never laughed so hard in my life. John was a natural with the fans, and I just followed his lead, answering questions and taking complements. In between the two autographing sessions, John and I chatted and I was thrilled to see he was just as sweet as I'd always imagined. At the end of the night, we packed up and I wished him good night.

"Hey, Scott's on his way to pick me up - I'd love for you to meet him. We can go grab some dinner."

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind?" I hesitated. John laughed.

"Are you serious? When he sees me walk out with the great mystery writer, Ree Morgan? He's going to talk your ear off about your work."

"Well," I thought of my lonely hotel room and shrugged. "All right then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ree makes a decision that could change her life, and that of her 14 year old daughter.  
> Also, John has a bbq at his home, and Ree meets a few familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first 'real life fic' - I'm not breaking up established couples - also I have no idea if RS has someone, but for the purposes of this story, he's gonna be with Ree. No creepy personal details of celebs real life will be in here, this is completely AU because I don't know their personal lives and have no reason to know it.

The diner we went to was well lit, and bustling. I had no idea that John still knew his way around the area, since he hadn't lived in the Chicago area in decades. Scott rose from his seat and waved us over. He and John kissed hello, and I smiled. They were adorable.

"Hello there," Scott grinned. "When the old man here said the other writer at the bookstore was Ree Morgan, I almost had a heart attack. So lovely to meet you." He kissed my cheek and I blushed to the roots of my somewhat messy brown hair. 

"It's very lovely to meet you too," I said, staring at him. "I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you, my daughter and I think your home is lovely. I mean, we saw photos of it in a magazine and you did such a lovely job designing it."

"Daughter?" Scott asked, "how old?"

"Fourteen, her name's Andrea. She's at my mother's house right now, I go home tomorrow to pick her up. Then, the hard part comes up," I sighed into my drink. At their confused looks, I continued. "She and I need to make a decision about where we're going to live. After my husband died a few years ago, I sold the house and we moved to an apartment. Too many memories, you know? Well, it's been two years, and I think we're ready to move forward. I just don't want to do it in Illinois, or really anywhere near Michael's family."

"They aren't nice people?" John asked sympathetically. 

"They weren't happy when Michael left the bulk of his estate to us, though why they thought they'd get any of it, I will never know. Anyway, we've always wanted to spend more than a couple of weeks up in Canada, so we're going up to our cabin up in British Columbia for a few months. It's - I don't know, peaceful. It's close enough that we can visit my relatives when I want, but far enough away that we can start over." I sighed. "I really need to start over."

"Do you have a photo of your daughter?" Scott asked. My face lit up as I pulled out my wallet and showed my girl to them. She was much taller than me, with cool blue eyes and a smile that could charm an angel. Just like her father. I smiled gently as I looked down at the photo. I told them all about her love of art, and her interest in set design.

"She might become an architect," I mused. "Her talent is really something impressive."

"She's lovely, just like her mum," Scott announced, and I blushed again. "We'd love to meet her this weekend."

"This weekend?"

"We're having a small barbecue up at our rental this weekend, sort of a last hurrah before we head off to wherever John's next book signing thing is," Scott explained. "We'd love if you two could come up and join us."

John nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, say you'll both be there. I know for a fact that David and Georgia would love to meet you."

"David - Tennant?" My eyes glazed over. "Oh my goodness."

"Bit of a crush?" Scott teased. I sputtered into my drink. 

"No - I mean yes, I mean - well - Tenth Doctor crush actually. He was adorable." I was stammering and they apparently found it hysterical.

"He was, wasn't he?" John chortled. "Well that decides it then, you simply have to come up. I'm sure he'd love to see an adoring fan at the party." 

"I just keep saying ridiculous things," I moaned. Scott took pity on me and patted my hand.

"You're just being honest. It's refreshing. Come on, let's get you back to your hotel, and we'll see the two of you Friday night. Can you stay for the weekend? We've got plenty of room since Billie's not coming this trip."

"Billie Piper?" I gasped. 

"The one and only," Scott quipped. "She's got a Broadway gig finishing up this month, so we'll not see her shining face for another few weeks. You and your daughter can have the spare guest room."

"I don't want to impose," I started. John shook his head.

"You aren't. Seriously, we've been wanting to meet you for months now. The fact that you were at the book signing today was kismet. Fate. You don't want to mess with fate now do you?" His blue eyes twinkled and I found myself relaxing.

"No," I agreed. "You never want to mess with fate."

_____________________

When I got back to my hotel room, I checked my voicemail. One from my daughter, wishing me luck with my book signing, one from my mother telling me to stay warm since the evening temperatures would be chilly in Chicago, and one from an unknown number, asking me to call them back at my convenience. 

I called my daughter back and she was beyond excited to learn where we'd be that weekend. After telling my mother I was plenty warm due to the company I'd had tonight, I was ready for bed. I packed up my few belongings and decided to call the mystery number in the morning. 

The next day, I drove out to get Andrea. My mother's house was in the south suburbs, and I lost myself in the pretty fall leaves lining the roads. Once I arrived, she came bounding down the stairs and into my arms, giggling, out of breath from excitement.

"I cannot believe you met Captain Jack! And his husband! Scott Gill is an amazing architect."

"It was pretty amazing, and they can't wait to meet you," I grinned. I looked up at my mom on the porch and waved. "She wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"None at all," my mom waved back. "You two had better get a move on if you want to get to Mr. Barrowman's house before the rain hits. I hope it won't ruin the barbecue."

"Me too," I said, going up the stairs and hugging her goodbye. "Remember, your flight to BC leaves tonight. Don't get caught up in your old Westerns and forget."

"Don't worry about me," she laughed. "I was traveling way before you were born. Just don't you forget to be at the cabin on Monday morning. You have a new book to write."

The ride up to John's rental home was animated and full of conversation. Andrea was excited to meet one of her favorite actors, and I was happy to see she was starting to come out of the shell she'd started when her father had passed. We talked about her sketches, and how she still hoped to major in art history, or architecture once she got to college. She may have been just as much a fan of Scott's work as John's acting. 

"Sorry we called so late," Andrea said. "I know you don't like late night calls."

"Hey you can call me whenever you'd like," I assured her. "That reminds me, I got another call last night, but didn't listen to the message." I called up the voicemail through my car's bluetooth and listened to my missed message.

"Ms. Morgan, this is Stacy Edwards from the Vancouver Comic Con - we've read your book, and think you'd be a fun author to have at the convention. Your agent says you'll be in the area in a few weeks so this may be a good fit for you. No pressure, just call us back if you'd be interested."

Andrea's eyes were huge. "Mom, that's like one of the biggest comic cons ever. And we're heading there, and you've already met John Barrowman and Scott Gill and I think I'm having an aneurysm." I laughed at my daughter's dramatics.

"I'll call her back once we get up to John's house. Is that okay with you, or do we need to stop off at an emergency room?" I teased. My daughter laughed at herself and nodded.

"I can't wait to be in Canada - um, I'll be able to go to the convention with you, right?"

"Of course, I can't do a convention without my faithful assistant now can I?" 

Her squeal could be heard all the way to British Columbia, I was sure. 

\------------------------

Pulling into the long driveway, Andrea and I marveled at the huge home in front of us. Even as a rental, it showed an elegance you would expect from John and Scott. We got out of the car, and almost immediately, John was there to hug me. 

"You made it!" He ran to the other side of the car and hugged Andrea. "And you must be the fair Andrea you're mother has told us so much about."

"Hi Mr. Barrowman," my daughter stammered, and he grinned.

"None of that, my friends call me John," he said as he took our bags. "Come on now, let's get you two settled in, and then we can relax by the pool. You did bring suits?"

Before I knew it, we were in a lovely guest room with an en suite bathroom changing into our bathing suits. I felt a bit self conscious, due to the fact I had more than a few pounds to lose, but it's not like I was there to impress anyone. We made our way down to the kitchen and saw Scott chopping vegetables. Andrea almost swooned.

"You're Scott Gill," she breathed. He saluted her jauntily and nodded his head towards the sliding glass doors behind him.

"And you must be Andrea. Pleasure to meet you. Would you be a love and take that tray of fruit out to the deck? I'm sure the little ruffians are starving." At Andrea's blank stare Scott laughed. "Our nieces and nephew are out there swimming. Go introduce yourself." He turned to me and glanced at the open wine bottle chilling on the counter. "Have a glass, dear. Sit. Relax. Keep me company while John entertains the children."

I watched Andrea take the fruit plate outside and then poured a glass of Riesling, settling in on one of the kitchen stools. "The house is lovely."

"Thanks, not bad for a rental. I'll miss it when we head up to Oregon."

"Oregon? Family?" I asked, popping a slice of carrot into my mouth. 

"I have a cousin who's looking at properties up there, then it's off to British Columbia for a convention. Maybe we can get you tickets?"

"Oh! That reminds me, I got a call from someone named Stacy Edwards. She wants me to have a booth at the con - is it a good idea?"

"That's wonderful - John is hosting a panel for his new show and I'll be wandering around looking for new Star Trek toys for my collection. Will you bring your daughter?"

"Yes, but I should probably call her back and confirm." Scott nodded. "I'll head up to my room and call her back, then be back down in a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, Ree - take your time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a few interesting guests at his bbq....and Andrea gets a job offer, sort of

I made my way up to the guest room and noticed I could see the pool from the window. I smiled as I saw my daughter playing in the pool with some other kids. It was very nice to see how normal things were going now. The past couple of years had been rough. And Michael's family hadn't made it any easier. I fished my phone out of my bag and called Stacy back.

"Stacy Edwards," the woman answered. I introduced myself and Stacy sounded pleased.

"Ms. Morgan, how wonderful to hear from you," she said eagerly. 

"Ree, please. Thank you for getting in touch, my daughter and I are huge comic con fans. It seems surreal that one would be calling me to get me to have a booth."

"Not just a booth, we would like for you to help out - if you could." 

"Help out? You mean take tickets or something?" I was confused.

"No, no, nothing like that - since your book takes place on a space station, we were hoping that you'd be into guest hosting a panel with one of the other presenters. It would be mostly fielding questions from the audience. The show is The Orville, with Seth Macfarlane - you've heard of it?"

"I - well yes. But why me? That's a huge show."

"Well, we have a new series of panels this year. Science fiction writers and other lovers of the genre coming on stage and sort of doing a cross promotion thing. You'd be helping out the show and they'd have ads for your book every now and then on their program. It's a pilot program, but we think it'll get more people reading and hopefully, ushering in a new generation of writers."

"That's amazing. Of course I'd be thrilled. How does this all work? Will I be in a little booth until the panel?"

"Oh no, no! The booth thing will have other people running it, you'd show up each day for a couple of hours to sign stuff for fans. You'd be free the rest of the time to wander the convention and maybe meet a few of the other authors in the program, they could give you some pointers on how to host your panel."

"I can't thank you enough," I said happily. "When is the convention?"

"Next weekend - I know it's short notice, but your agent said you'd be in town by then?"

"We will - I'm bringing my 14 year old daughter along. I hope that's ok," I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Not a problem! I'm sure we'll have plenty to keep her busy when she's not helping you. We love having kids come see the shows."

After a few more minutes of setting up details like our hotel and spending account, I let Stacy go and fairly floated downstairs. When I reached the bottom step, a loud knocking came, startling me. 

"Did you want me to get that?" I called over to Scott who nodded gratefully, his hands still messy from the veggie cutting. I walked over to the front door and flung it open to see Jared Padalecki and his wife Genevieve. For a moment, I thought my crush Richard Speight Jr. would be with them, then shook off the thought. I was getting ridiculous.

"Oh, hello - come in," I said, suddenly flustered. "Scott's in the kitchen and John's playing in the pool with the kids." I suddenly remembered my manners. "I'm Ree Morgan, another guest. I mean, I was invited up for the weekend."

Jared held out a hand and shook it. "The writer? My wife and I really liked your book." Gen nodded as she shook my hand. 

"We really did, will you be writing another soon?"

"Um, actually, once I get up to British Columbia, I'll be doing a lot of writing. After I'm done with the comic con. They just asked me to help with a panel, and I'm babbling again." I felt my face flush and the Padaleckis took pity on me.

"It's fine, you should be excited - it's a lot to look forward to, and be nervous about. Even Richard gets nervous and he's run a thousand cons," Gen said, as they followed me into the kitchen. I turned bright red at the mention of Richard. I hoped no one noticed, but I could have sworn Jared and Gen shared a smirk.

"Scott, sweetheart," Gen gave him a side hug as he finished washing his hands at the sink. "Looking handsome as ever."

"Why thank you, you adorable little troublemaker," Scott teased. "I see you two have met my newest celebrity crush."

"I'm not a celebrity," I muttered, wondering if Gen could read minds about my crush. Scott smiled widely.

"Well, you are well on your way." He turned to the couple and waved towards the bar. "Have at it kids, you know where everything is. I can't believe we'll be packing it all up in a few days to go to Oregon." He turned back to me. "Everything sorted out with Stacy?"

"Um, yes. I'm going to help run a panel for that show The Orville, and sell some of my books. Andrea is going to flip when she finds out they want her to help at the convention."

"Andrea?" Jared asked, taking a sip of scotch. 

"My daughter. She's outside in the pool. She's fourteen." Gen smiled.

"She's old enough to hang out with our kids then, they're already up at the place we have in Vancouver in school."

"I'll have to enroll Andrea once we're up there, things happened so fast with the book deal, and our decision to move up to Vancouver. Oh my goodness, I'm going to know people in Vancouver. Supernatural films there, right? That's so nice, and - I'm babbling again."

Everyone laughed and we took our drinks outside where I met David Tennant and his lovely wife Georgia. The rest of the afternoon was spent drinking, eating and splashing in the pool. Andrea had taken out her sketch pad to show Scott her work, and I could tell that he liked the sketches of Chicago she'd been working on this week. Her drawings were very good, even I could see that. 

"I wish I could have thought to bring up an autograph book," Andrea sighed. "I'd love to have your autograph Mr. Gill."

"It's Scott, and let me sign your sketch pad." Handing it over to him, she was speechless to see one of her heroes sign her book. After a few moments, John had gotten out of the pool and signed it as well. Which of course led to all of the other adults signing, and a very happy 14 year old girl staring at the signatures in awe.

"You know," David said idly, "your drawings are quite good. Have you thought about majoring in art?"

"I have," she answered. "But I'm equally interested in architecture. It's hard to decide."

"My production company has internships for high school students who are interested in set design. Keep it in mind, you have a real gift."

"Wouldn't that be in the UK?" Andrea asked. At his nod, her face froze and I laughed.

"You have time to worry about internships," I said lightly. "Let's get you re-enrolled in school before you start your first paying job." She'd been pulled out of her school last week, and enrolled in another in BC, but wouldn't be starting for another week so we could get settled into our cabin. This was like a mini holiday for us, and I wanted her to enjoy it.

"So how did you get involved in writing?" Jared asked. I paused, not knowing how much to reveal. Shrugging, I took another sip of my drink and decided to be honest.

"My husband was away on business a lot. My family is all in Florida, and his family, well, they didn't care for me much. I ended up spending a lot of time reading. And eventually, I thought that I could write a book just as well as anyone else. Looking back, it was very arrogant to think so, but I had nothing to lose. I found that I really enjoy creating different worlds and plotting out mysteries. Andrea here helped proof read, then I sent it out to an agent, and well, fifteen rejections later, here I am."

"You and your daughter are both quite talented," John said approvingly. "I'm so happy that I convinced you both to come up this weekend. You already feel like family."

"You really like my sketches?" Andrea asked, still a bit star struck. He tweaked her nose and nodded, laughing. 

Everyone took turns looking at her sketches, and I sat back on my lounge chair, enjoying the autumn breeze. Soon, it would be too cold to play outside in a pool, and I wanted to let this day last. Gen glanced over at me and toasted with her glass.

"I'm very happy that you will be moving to Vancouver. We're only there part of the year, but it feels like home. Maybe we can get together for a girl's day with Danneel. She's gonna love you." 

I raised my glass in answer. "I would love that. It's been a while since I had girlfriends to hang out with."

"And boyfriends?" she asked slyly. I choked a bit on my drink.

"No, no boyfriends. I've been too busy with Andrea, and writing." Seriously, how many times was I going to blush today?

"She needs a boyfriend," my traitorous daughter called out from where she was sketching John. I glared.

"Thank you, but no. I'm quite happy the way things are now." All right maybe I wasn't, but I wasn't ready to admit my fourteen year old daughter knew more about what I needed than I did.

"Richard's single," Jared said, his mouth around a hamburger. Gen's eyes lit up as if she'd been waiting for this opportunity to pounce.

"Oh my god, yes. He is. And he's cute." She turned to me. "We'll be sure to introduce you."

I froze. Richard - they couldn't mean Richard Speight Jr. right? My secret obsession, my waking dream? Oh god, even in my own thoughts I was pathetic. I shook my head.

"I'm sure he has plenty of dates. But thanks," I sputtered to their amusement.

"I'm sure he does too," Jared said. "but they're all bimbos or idiots."

"Jared," Gen laughed. He shrugged, unapologetic. She turned to me.

"Hey no one says you have to date him, but he's a good guy, and he's around us a lot and I want you to be around us a lot. So, it just makes sense that you guys at least meet. Fair enough?"

My heart rate slowly got back to normal. "Um, yeah - fair enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no Rich yet, but he's there. I'm not sure if you guys want slow burn, or instant attraction. Not like I'm getting reviews anyway, so guess it's whatever happens, happens.

After eating a delicious dinner of steak and salmon, the group went downstairs from the huge deck to comfortable chairs surrounding a fire pit. Conversations flowed freely, the kids all seemed to be enjoying each others company, and the wine you were drinking was delicious. The kids all were inside playing Monopoly, then they were going to all sleep in the large living room. John and Scott had lots of blankets and such and the kids were going to make a huge fort after their game and tell ghost stories. I was very happy my daughter felt so comfortable with everyone. Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear Gen whisper to me.

"So," Gen was saying in a low voice, "is it just me, or do you blush whenever Rich's name is mentioned?" I choked on my wine and started laughing.

"You don't beat around the bush at all, do you?" She simply grinned at me, and I shook my head in mock disgust. "Why do happy couples always try to set single people up together?"

"Hey, I like seeing people happy. And I did mean what I said earlier - I do want to see you around a lot once we all get to Vancouver. If that means you get a little kissy face action out of it, then who am I to stand in your way?" I narrowed my eyes at her and my lip twisted into a smirk.

"How drunk are you really, Mrs. Padalecki?" Her answering giggles were enough of an answer for me, and I refilled our glasses from the bottle of wine I'd grabbed on our way down. "Fine, I'll admit it, I have a tiny crush on the man." I shushed her whoop of triumph, waving my hand in her face. She laughed, and Jared, who was her other side pretended not to listen in - but he was.

"A tiny crush?" he asked, a hint of glee in his voice. "Oh yes, we can definitely work with that." I threw a piece of popcorn at him, making the others laugh. "On another note, do you have any questions on how to run that panel? I did a few back in the day and can give you some pointers."

"Back in the day," Gen scoffed. "You talk like you're eighty."

"Shush woman, and refill my drink," he slurred. She got up with a giggle that was even louder when he smacked her butt. While she was gone from the circle, he leaned in and motioned to me. "You really want to know how to handle those panels, Rich is the man to ask. He could take you under his wing." He paused, then laughed at his own joke. "Wing, angel, haha," he cackled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Jared, you've been most helpful," I said dryly. Gen came back, handing him his drink, and he pulled her down onto his lap. I smiled at how in love they were, my heart only a little pained as I remembered my less than wonderful marriage. Not that Michael wasn't a good husband, but he put himself in harm's way once too often going into unstable countries for business, and never considered my feelings. The fact that his family blamed me for sending him on trips that I never even knew about most times, well that was just a bonus of hurtful feelings.

"I know, let's sing," Jared shouted out and Scott laughed.

"I'll get the guitar," he said, standing up. He swayed a bit and John stood up to steady him. "Come with me John and help me find my instrument."

"Well, I haven't heard it put quite that way before." The words were out of my mouth before I knew it and David and Georgia laughed the loudest.

"Oh you're a joy," Georgia said happily. "You and your daughter must come to see us if you're ever in London."

"Don't let Andrea hear that, she'll move in with you," I smiled. "She's wanted to visit England since she was four and saw her first episode of Doctor Who."

"She's a fan?" David asked, perking up. I nodded.

"We both are, I tend to watch the Classic series more - no offence. But Andrea really thinks you're the best Doctor of all time."

"Hear that Georgia, of all time," David said smugly. His wife rolled her eyes and punched his arm. I laughed.

"Five is very dashing, one of my favorites." Georgia smiled at the mention of her dad. "I guess I like them all, because they are the same character, just different sides of one being, you know?"

"That's very true," David said, watching John and Scott stumble back towards them. "Think they need help?"

"More than you know," Jared said wisely, and we all started laughing again.

\---------------

The next day, the storms hit and we all stayed inside playing board games. The kids helped Scott make homemade pizzas and we had a wonderful lunch in the huge kitchen, watching the rains. Gen and I sat in the living room afterwards, chatting, and Georgia walked over.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," I said, smiling. "It's been so nice getting to know everyone." Georgia nodded.

"Yes, I can see why John and Scott invited you here, you're very nice. And your daughter is just wonderful. I do hope you'll be able to visit us sometime in the future."

"Thank you," I said, honestly touched. "We definitely would like that. It's been a rough couple of years for Andrea, and it's been so nice having her open up with people this weekend."

Gen frowned. "Your husband's family?" At my nod, she shook her head. "Well, not to step on any toes, but once you're in with us, you're family. And I think it's pretty safe to say that you two are well on your way to being in with us." Georgia nodded.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Thank you both. That - that means a lot to us."

The rest of the weekend was spent talking, playing games and getting to know each other. By Sunday night, we all felt, if not like family, then at least pretty good friends.

John drove us to the airport and wished us well on the next leg of our journey.

"Call us when you get home," he said, kissing my cheek.

Home, I thought. I liked the sound of that.  
\-------------------------------

"Unpacking sucks," my usually articulate daughter groaned. My mother smiled at her granddaughter and shook her head.

"Come on now, the quicker you unpack, the quicker you can dirty up your new room," she joked. Andrea rolled her eyes and hugged her grandmother. Then she went back upstairs to finish unpacking her room.

"So, how did the weekend go?" My mother asked casually. "Did you meet anyone nice?"

"I met lots of nice people," I answered just as casually. "Just look at Andrea's autographs."

"Yes, but those are all married men. Did you meet anyone single?" Boy she was really fishing for information.

"Just the cab driver on my way from the airport. We're running away together as soon as you and the kid are asleep tonight."

"Ha ha, very funny. I just want you to get out there and start living again."

I looked at her with amusement. "Mom, I moved away from my husband's family, wrote a book, got an offer to host a panel at one of the biggest comic cons in Canada, and my daughter practically got a job offer from David Tennant. How much more living do we need to do?"

"That's all well and good, but you shouldn't be alone."

I hugged my mother and sighed. "I'm not alone. I have you and Andrea, and some new friends. I'm not alone."

"Fine. But you're still young enough to give me some more grandchildren to spoil. Andrea would love a brother or sister."

"I would," Andrea called from upstairs. I struggled to keep from laughing.

"I'll keep that under advisement."

\-----------------

The site of the convention was huge, and confusing. After giving my name to the guard, Andrea and I were escorted to an office deep within the convention center. A smiling twenty something held out her hand and shook it firmly.

"Ms. Morgan, so pleased to meet you. I'm Stacy Edwards, we spoke on the phone."

"It's Ree, please - I'm happy to meet you too. So - where do we start?"

"Well, your booth has been set up, and you're scheduled to sign this afternoon from three to five. Your panel is at one o'clock though and it lasts an hour. We know that you haven't done this before so there's a bit of a trick in place to help you out." She held up a small ear bud.

"Ok," I said slowly. "I'm guessing I wear that?"

"Yep - you don't use it for the whole thing, but if you get stuck, there's a tech in the back watching you on a monitor. He can feed you information about the show, the cast, what you can't say as far as spoilers. That sort of thing. But for the most part, you're free to say what you want. You've looked over the guidelines, correct?" At my nod, she nodded back and grinned. "Great. As long as you stay mostly on track, you have free reign to lead the session. Just remember, if you get stuck, you're not out there alone." She motioned to a tall skinny teenager. "Grant, come here and meet Ree."

A dark haired boy came over and shook my hand. "Grant here will make sure you don't fumble when you're out there. Just stay calm and let the fans and talent do most of the talking and you'll be fine. Just guide the ones who are taking too long to ask their questions, and nip any spoiler talk in the bud. Easy peasy."

I nodded, I could do this. Andrea was already off at John's panel, helping by bringing coffee and such to the people setting up. John had whisked her away the moment he saw her and got her a VIP pass for the length of the convention. She was in heaven.

Stacy had been impressed that I knew John, and I didn't mention how recently that had happened.

"Well, I have to fly, but it's already noon, so you have just enough time to eat a quick lunch and get over to your panel. Grant will show you what stage you'll be on, and Ree - don't be nervous. The fans can smell fear."

With a laugh, she was off to her next tornado, and I was staring after her, a bit lost.

"Ma'am - you can grab a sandwich over there," he pointed at a long table filled with food. "In about twenty minutes, I'll show you your stage."

I took a deep breath. "Sounds good, Grant."

\-----------------

 

"And now, the first panel of the day, starring the cast of The Orville," I announced, and the fans started applauding. After introducing everyone, I sat on a stool off to the side and just let the panel begin. Then the questions started.

"So you're a writer?" A teenage girl, maybe a year older than my daughter asked me. I looked startled. No one had mentioned people might ask me questions. I saw Grant give me a thumbs up, so shrugged and answered in the affirmative.

"Do you write anything I would know about?" she asked. I smiled and gave my book's title.

"It's fairly new, and I'm not sure it's out in Canada yet," I answered truthfully.

"You're doing great," Grant's voice came over the earbud and I smiled a bit wider. I could do this.

The next few questions were for the cast, and I let them take the lead. After a few minutes, another question was shot my way.

"Ms. Morgan do you think sex in space is really possible? I mean, your characters do more than a little heavy petting."

"Off stage," I reminded them.

"Still, they do, for lack of a better phrase, do it. How do you think that works in zero gravity?" I glanced up at Grant, but he was not there. In his place was a smirking Jared.

"Tell them that zero gravity makes everything last longer," he laughed, and I felt my face go red. The little brat.

"I'm not a scientist, but I'm sure if they can make it to space, they'd find a way to make it _**in** _ space." There, I could be clever. Jared got a look on his face again, and I cringed. Jared's question in my earbud blocked out the question the kid was asking.

"Do angels have sex in zero gravity, you think?" I was going to kill him.

"Ms. Morgan," the teen asked and my eyes darted back to the kid.

"Um, I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if things taste different in space - I mean, do your taste buds still work the same way?"

"Tell him that everything tastes like candy." Jared was laughing so hard that I wanted to punch him. Then I noticed Gen next to him, making faces at me. I would not laugh. I would stay strong.

"Tell him that if you smell like candy the angels come and have a taste test to see who tastes the best. Gabriel probably thinks you'd win," Gen punched him in the arm and he stopped talking to start laughing. I was seriously going to kill him, the big weasel. Keeping a straight face, I answered the rest of the questions with ease and put the focus back on the actors. They were the ones people had come to see, after all.

When it was all over, I ripped out my earbud and started hunting a Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

When the panel ended, I looked around for Jared, but didn't see him. Oh he could run, but he couldn't hide. I didn't know whether to laugh or kill him. Right now, I was leaning towards homicide. So far, he was being quite elusive. How the heck did someone that tall disappear into a crowd?

"Have you seen Jared Paladecki?" I asked a con worker as they zoomed past. She pointed vaguely towards the back of the room, and my eyes narrowed. "I'm seriously going to kill that man," I vowed, pushing past a sandy blond man who looked at me startled. I paid him no attention, I was on a mission. Just when I thought I saw the top of Moose's head, a security guard stood in front of me, his features set in stone.

"Ma'am, I think you should come with me," he gestured towards the exit, and I frowned. Had I not given back the earbud to Grant? I backed up, apologizing. "I swear I was going to return the earbud," I babbled, trying to step around him. Before I knew it, cuffs were on my wrists, and I was escorted to a back room. The head of security started asking me questions about my intentions towards Jared, and I looked puzzled. 

"Intentions?"

"Yes, a witness said they heard you say you were going to," he glanced down at his notepad, "seriously kill that man." After a moment of confusion, I burst out laughing. "No, no - it wasn't anything like that. Could you just call him in here, he'll tell you that we're friends."

"Ma'am, I don't think that's such a wise idea, seeing how you threatened him." 

"I didn't - he was in my head," I started to say, then realized how crazy that sounded. I took a deep breath. "I mean, I had an earbud in my ear to help lead the panel discussion for The Orville, and Jared started saying ridiculous things to make me laugh. I wasn't going to hurt him."

"Ma'am, I hardly think a star of Mr. Padalecki's magnitude would be working the control booth for a panel. Do you want to tell me how long you've been plotting this?" 

Gen burst in and saw me shackled to a chair. Her eyes grew stormy. "Unlock those things now. Who do you think you are, cuffing the talent?" Jared came in right behind her and the guard stood up to block him from me. Really. I was chained to a chair.

"Officer, you can let her go I was teasing her at the panel, and I might have gotten a bit carried away. She's not violent." He looked over at me. "Are you, cupcake?" At my suddenly violent look, Gen started laughing. "Oh Ree, if you could see your face," she sputtered. 

"Really, Officer, she is a friend of ours." After a few minutes of everyone explaining things to the befuddled guard, I was finally unshackled. "Sorry about the misunderstanding, Ms. Morgan- when Mr Speight said you were going to harm Mr. Padalecki, we of course had to jump into things."

"That's ok, wait what? Mr. Speight? As in Richard Speight?" My voice had raised in pitch and with this new information, Jared and his wife were dying from laughter. My face must have been blazing every shade of red imaginable. That man I had pushed past, that had been him. I was such an idiot.

"Ooh, he hasn't even met you yet, and already wanted to see you in handcuffs," Jared laughed, doubled over in mirth. Without another word, I ran out of the room to find my daughter. I'd had enough of this convention and needed to find alcohol fast. Then maybe figure out how to stop getting into these crazy situations.

"Ree, wait," Gen was grabbing my arm, and I turned to her, mortified. "Rich doesn't know you, think how it must have sounded to him."

"I am thinking about it, I can't think of anything else. I haven't even met the man, and he already thinks I'm a psycho stalker. I'm going to go home and hide for the next few months."

"You can't do that, you have a book signing in half an hour," Gen rationalized. "Listen, go do your signing, and afterwards, we'll all go out to dinner together. You don't want Andrea's first convention cut short, do you?"

Damn. The mom guilt. I was the one who was supposed to be champion of the mom guilt, but Gen was no beginner to it, that was apparent. Andrea had been through so much the last couple of years. She deserved this.

"Fine," I said softly, brushing away tears of embarrassment. Gen hugged me gently, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Hey, it was a misunderstanding, no one thinks you'd hurt us. Rich just doesn't know you yet. Jared is explaining it all to him now, all right?" At my nod, she grinned. "Good. Now go sign your books and get ready for some fun tonight. Jensen and his wife are joining us for dinner too, so you'll have a chance to meet some more of our family."

In spite of my head still spinning with pure horror at freaking out my celebrity crush, I smiled. Being a part of a family sounded really good to me.

\------------------

I dropped Andrea back off at home with my mother, and changed into a simple black swing dress that did seem to show off my legs. If I was going to forget this afternoon, I should look like someone who was ready to leave my insecurities at the door. And it's not like Rich was going to be at the bar. He probably was running a security check on me even now. No, I would not think about it.

I went downstairs to see Mom and Andrea playing cards. Kissing them both on the cheek, I reminded them to get to bed at a reasonable hour. There were still two days of the convention to get through, and Mom was coming with for Saturday and Sunday. They both rolled their eyes and saluted me with mozzarella sticks as I left the house. They'd be up til I got home, I knew. Maybe even later.

Jared had gotten me a driver for the evening, partially because I didn't know my way around town yet, and partially to make up for my little incident with Officer Friendly earlier. I'd explained to my mom what had happened, and when she'd stopped hyperventilating with laughter, she slapped her knee and said she was sorry there wasn't video to send back to her bridge partners back in the States. Andrea had listened in, and would still giggle at me every now and then, humming the theme to "Cops", an American reality police show.

I walked into the bar, which was really more like a fancy supper club, and gave my name. A pretty waitress led me to the private room Jared had booked, and I entered with a bright smile on my face. 

"Ree, you made it," Jared said, happily. "This is Jensen and his lovely wife Danneel. Guys, this is my stalker, Ree Morgan." At the amused laughter of the group, I shook my head. Jared held out his arms.

"Come on, cupcake, give us a hug," he crooned. I folded my arms across my chest and tried not to smile. He really was adorable. 

"I don't think I should. I was doing just fine until a certain someone started saying naughty things about my crush." I did a horrible impersonation of Jared, "Ohh tell them when you taste like candy, the angels come and do a taste test on the humans." Jensen spat out his drink, shooting an apologetic look to his wife, who had gotten some wine on her.

"He said that?" Jensen asked, trying to breathe. I glared at Jared, who was proud of what he'd done. The big dummy.

"He said a lot, that was the clean version," I said haughtily and Gen started laughing. 

"I told him to tell you about the zero gravity thing," she admitted. 

"Gen! You betray me?" I laughed. 

"I bet you'd like to try Rich out in zero grav-" Jared started to tease, when Gen's elbow got him in the gut. Looking past her, his smile grew wider and my eyebrows furrowed. Was there someone behind me.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late," Richard said as he came into my line of vision. 

Well shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ree comes face to face with Rich...and someone else. Drinks may be needed, and did someone say karaoke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will reference a Monkees song "Star Collector" - if you've never heard it, go find it and give it a listen.

I admit it, I stood there like a fish trying to breathe air. Richard was looking at me, a calm, friendly expression on his face. It seemed like he was trying to decide if he wanted to say something. Then he glanced over to his left, and a tall, thin blonde woman smiled as he grabbed her waist and brought her into the group.

"Sorry about earlier," he was saying, holding out his hand. "Jared explained that you weren't a psychopath." He turned to the others, "Everyone, this is Mandy. She's a librarian here in town." I stared at his hand, then his other hand which was wrapped around the giggling blonde. I felt sick.

"She's speechless," the blonde woman laughed. "Guess she's not used to attractive men talking to her." What the hell?

"Excuse me?" I asked, taking a step towards her. "I didn't quite catch that."

Gen saw the look on my face and jumped in, "Ree, let's go get you that drink I promised. The men can entertain themselves for a bit." Danneel caught Jen's eye and the two of them steered me to the bar. After we'd placed our order, Danneel glanced over to the men - and Mandy.

"I cannot _believe _he brought another one of his bimbos. Didn't the last one teach him anything?" She fumed. "And she's rude. I don't like her."__

Gen sighed. "You know Rich, she probably told him some story about how he's 'changed her life with his angelic charm' or some crap. And librarian? I'd be willing to bet she doesn't even know how to spell librarian."

"She had no right saying what she did Ree," Danneel offered, sipping her wine. "I say we just ignore her."

I remained silent, sipping my long island iced tea. He was here. He was here, but he was with someone. A beautiful blonde, long legged someone who probably knew how to keep a man like that happy. I drank down more of my drink and before I knew it, was ordering a second. I couldn't believe that I wished he wasn't here, but he was, and I started to wish that I wasn't here. A few gulps into my second drink, Gen waved a hand in front of me. Did I have something on my face?

"Ree? Sweetie, are you okay?" 

"What?" I asked, still in my own dark thoughts. Damn this drink was good. I might have to order another soon.

"You look upset," she tried again, and I snapped out of it. Why would I expect that he'd come here alone tonight? Why would I think he'd come here to meet me? He didn't seem to think I was dangerous, so I'd take comfort in that, and let the rest go tonight. 

"No, not at all," I lied. "Just surprised he showed up without security. I'm sure he still thinks I'm nuts." I waved off their concern, and noticed a karaoke stage in the room. I laughed and mentioned that Jensen should get up there and perform. 

"It'd be like I'm in my own little episode of Supernatural," I giggled, signaling for a third drink. Danneel rolled her eyes.

"You won't get him off the damned stage if you get him up there," she said wryly. "And maybe you should switch to water. That's the third long island in the last twenty minutes."

My head was spinning, to be honest, and I muttered a curse under my breath. I hadn't really had this much to drink since Michael died, and my body was telling me that I needed to slow down before I fell down. We made our way over to a booth, and sat down with our drinks. I made sure to alternate this one with the glass of water Danneel had gotten me, and watched 'Mandy' lean to whisper into Rich's ear. He glanced over at our table, and smirked. Great, now she was making fun of me and he was enjoying it. I felt sick again.

"Maybe I should go," I whispered. "This looks like you guys do this as a group, and I'm not really," I was cut off by Gen, who glared at me.

"Don't you dare say that you're not really part of this group. I told you at John's house last weekend, you are starting to become like family. I can promise you that Mandy won't be around us long enough for anyone to remember her name - or her attitude."

"Right, Rich never hooks up with anyone longer than a night or two lately," Jared said honestly, coming up to the table. He pushed his way into the booth, making us all a bit squished, but it was sort of comforting, having them all surround me, like they cared that I was feeling so fragile tonight. Memories of my brother in law telling Michael that he could have done so much better - at our wedding no less, hit me hard, and I felt tears threaten to fall.

"That's reassuring," I snarked, pushing the water away and downing the rest of my long island. "I want someone to sing." I glanced over at Jensen, who was somehow stuck listening to Rich's date yammer on about something while he had gone to get them drinks. I called out to him.

"Jensen, sing us something." He gave me a wide smile, like I'd just saved his life and I could see him make apologizes to the rude woman as he jumped onto the stage and started looking through the playlists. He was deep in conversation with the DJ and seemed to be debating something. Richard had come over to our table, and she'd followed like a little lap dog. Unfortunately, there wasn't room for himself and Mandy, so they stood there, drinks in hand. He glanced at me again, but I played it off like I hadn't noticed. Mandy however, was a bit sharper than she looked.

"I think Rich would like to sit with his friends. Maybe you should get out of the booth so that we can do that," she said pointedly. "I mean, once you get up, we'll have more than enough room." I'm not sure what look I had on my face now, as everything seemed a bit fuzzy. I also may have been debating if the butter knife nearby could do any damage to her smug face, or if it would merely get lost in her overdone makeup. I did however, hear Gen's sweetly fake voice answer her.

"I think that there are perfectly good tables nearby. Feel free to use one." There was a thin layer of steel beneath her words, and if I hadn't been so embarrassed - or tipsy, I might have laughed. Rich steered the complaining woman to a nearby table, and they sat down, her hand resting on his thigh. Bitch.

"I don't see why she's here," I heard her mutter to him. "It's not like she's anybody - or anybody's date. I bet she begged to come along tonight."

"Rich, did Jared tell you that Ree is a published writer?" Gen called across the room. "We're trying to talk her into writing for television. John Barrowman told us he wants to option her mystery series for a possible pilot next season." I choked, but said nothing, staring at Gen who shrugged. The look of pure hatred on Mandy's face was hysterical.

"I was going to tell you later, but it's more fun this way," she said, smirking. I shook my head, John had mentioned writing for television the first day I met him, but I had thought he was just being polite. I loved these people.

Rich stared at me for a few moments and narrowed his eyes. What had I done now?

We all turned to watch when Jensen decided on a song, and the music started.

"Take a letter, keep on going  
Where ever it is, she's goin', too.  
Give her my autograph and tell her  
It's been nice knowin' you.

She's a star collector (collector of stars)  
She only seems to please young celebrities.  
She's a star collector (collector of stars)  
How can I love her, when I just don't respect her?" 

I started laughing, he was looking right at Mandy who didn't seem to get the hint at first. But I did, and the rest of our table did too. I hid my face in my hands, my shoulders shaking with glee. Jensen was amazing, he chose a song that totally made me feel better about the situation. He sent me a wink , and I almost choked on my drink. I snuck a look at Rich, who looked a bit shocked at the musical selection. Once his date figured out the joke, she glared right at me. Hey, I didn't tell Jensen to sing that, she wasn't going to make me feel bad about her poor life choices. 

"Monkees, good choice," Jared said, tapping his foot. "I used to watch them in reruns all the time."

"Me too," I said, swaying to the beat. "Jensen has a great voice."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Danneel laughed, "He won't stop singing the rest of the night."

Once the song was over, with most of us singing along to the chorus, he jumped off the stage and somehow squeezed into the booth. It was pretty tight, but I was surrounded by love and acceptance. Mandy could suck it.

"Hey," he said, "you're a writer. If I had some short stories sitting around, would you be interested in reading them? Maybe give me some pointers?" I looked at him in shock.

"Um, sure. I didn't realize you wrote." Jensen shrugged.

"Yeah, it relaxes me after work. I tend to write when I'm too wired to sleep. I have a lot of stuff just sitting on my computer." 

"I'd love to read your work. Though, I have only gotten the one book published. Are you sure you don't have more experienced writers you would rather ask?" Rich was doing his best not to listen in from where he sat, but I could see him scoot his chair a bit closer. 

"Nah, experienced writers would be full of rules and grammar hints - you're new enough to it that you'd actually read it and tell me how you felt. What do you say? Or are you too busy - I didn't even think about that."

"No - I mean, I'm beginning a new novel this week, sorting out the plot and such, but I'd have time to look over your work, just send it to me when you get a chance." We spoke for a few more minutes about it, and then we all got up and decided to take turns singing. I was a little nervous, but Gen and Danneel got up on stage with me and we had a great time singing "It's Raining Men". Jared and Jensen were cracking up the whole time.

"Figures you would choose that song," Mandy called out to me when it was over. "The women who sang it were pretty big girls." She turned to Rich. "She won't be at the party will she? I mean, look at her. Just because everyone feels sorry for her because she's fat, doesn't mean she should be allowed to mingle with people like you."

That was it, I had heard just about enough from Mandy to last me a lifetime. I marched over to where she was still complaining and grabbed her drink out of her hand.

"Give that back," she hissed. Pouring it over her head, I smiled.

"Gladly."


	7. Chapter 7

Once the glass was empty, I put it back onto the table with a small grin, tilting my head to the side to admire my work. Mandy let out a loud shriek, rushing towards me. I quickly moved to the side, and she fell onto another table. Rich jumped up and helped her to her feet, but she brushed him off and ironically grabbed a nearby butter knife. Guess we both had the same opinion of the other. The next thing I knew, she was lunging towards me again, and I felt the edge of the knife graze my arm as I tried to get away from her.

At that point, all hell broke loose. My arm had an angry red mark on it, and I gasped in pain. The knife wasn't sharp, but it was still a knife, and it hurt. Jared and Jensen had rushed over to block me from the crazy lady, while the girls went on the attack. Gen managed to slap the knife out of Mandy's hand, while Danneel was giving Richard the tongue lashing of his life for bringing an unstable bitch to a friendly dinner. 

"Every time you come to anything lately, you bring worse and worse women with you. It's like you are trying to get us to not want to spend any time with you. I have no idea what your problem is, but Ree's done nothing to make your little date insecure. You both owe her an apology - if she doesn't press charges."

"Get her out of here," Danneel fumed, turning away from them. I guess Mandy didn't have much sense, because she went to take a swing at Dani, and Jensen immediately blocked it, pushing Mandy into Rich's arms. 

"I don't care where you take her, just get her the hell away from my wife - and my friend."

"You just met her," Rich argued. "She's obviously trying to get her career started by hanging out with us." 

"That's a load of bull," Jared said, running a hand through his hair. "I told you that she liked you, and you react by bringing a bimbo to dinner. What is your problem?"

"She's using you guys to get to me. It's not me who has the problem."

At that moment I froze, pain forgotten. Ignoring Mandy's taunts about my size, and my lack of manners, I walked up to Rich and glared. His eyes bore into mine, and although part of me was wishing that I didn't hate him quite so much at that moment, most of me was furious.

"How dare you," I said angrily. "You think that just because I'm not as famous as you, you and your little tramp have the right to mock me and physically assault me?"

"You attacked her first," he spat out, and I laughed.

"Yes, because dumping a drink on someone's head is the same as taking a damned knife and trying to slice their arm. I don't know who you think you are, but if this is what the real you is like, I'm sorry I ever thought I'd want to meet you."

"As if he'd ever look at someone like you," Mandy laughed. "You're an embarrassment."

"I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want a fat lip, you little witch," Gen said harshly. Danneel simply glared at Mandy, folding her arms across her chest in a silent challenge. Jared and Jensen were standing between Mandy and myself, and I would have laughed at the situation if I wasn't so upset. I looked over at the others and shook my head. 

"I'm going home," I muttered, feeling like an idiot. My friends immediately started disagreeing. Finally Gen hugged me and I looked at her, trying not to cry.

"No, Rich and his - _friend _are leaving." Gen was very clear. "We are going to have a lovely dinner, and talk more about your next book."__

Rich stared at all of us like we were insane. Grabbing Mandy's arm, he made his way out of the room and it was like everyone could breathe again. Gen looked at my arm and sighed. 

"You're going to have a bit of a mark, but she didn't seem to break the skin, let's get you some ice, and then we can have dinner." And with that, the evening went on as before, we eased back into our conversations, we had a nice dinner, and I could almost forget that my crush had turned out to be an insulting jerk with lousy taste in women. He had seemed almost nice at the beginning of the evening. I wondered what had set him off to defend Mandy's horrible behavior. 

Then I remembered what Jared and Richard had been discussing. I looked over at him and frowned. "You told him that I liked him? What else did you tell him? He seemed pretty insistent that I was some sort of nut." I wasn't angry, just curious. Jared stopped eating, and took a deep breath.

"Um, when I was explaining how you weren't trying to murder me, I guess I told him that you'd let us know that you had a little crush on him and you wanted to hang out with us in Vancouver. So maybe he figured that you were using us. But you're not - we know you're not, and I thought I'd explained that to him. Just - I guess I didn't."

"So he didn't think I was a stalker, just a rabid fangirl," I said calmly. At his nod, I started giggling. They all looked at me like I was a bit off, but I waved my hand, and shook my head.

"It just makes sense now. I'm not ready to forgive him for bringing Mandy, but I can see why he was a bit hostile to me. People have to be constantly trying to get closer to you guys, and I just seem to have worked my way into your inner circle without trying. Plus, I did admit to having a crush on him. Maybe someone before me had one too, and I don't know, freaked him out a bit, or something. Anyway, I'm not angry with him anymore, it's a wasted emotion." 

"You're pretty understanding," Gen growled. "I was ready to throw her through a window." I laughed lightly.

"And have half of social media involved. No, I'm all right, just a little shaken up. But thank you for defending my honor. All of you." I raised my glass to them and took a sip. 

"So you will come to the cast party this Friday night?" Jensen asked innocently, trying not to smile. "Seeing how you have no ill will towards _Dick _." I bit my lip, not sure what to say.__

____

____

"I don't know - Mandy made it sound like she was going," I hesitated. Danneel spoke up then, pounding her (slightly drunk) fist on the table. 

"That skank isn't getting into any party. Jensen, make sure security knows that if she shows up, they can't let her in - I don't care if he's with her or not." She took a sip of wine and I smiled. 

"Maybe you need the water now," I smirked and she flipped me off, causing us all to laugh. 

Jared looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I felt myself caving. "Come on, you have to be there. We really like you, and a few of the cast want to meet you." 

I rolled my eyes. "Did you tell anyone else I have a crush on them? I might have to hire a bodyguard." Gen snorted into her drink, and Jared had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. 

"Listen, I don't know what his deal was, maybe you're right - he did have a slightly crazed fan follow him around last year. Maybe telling him you liked him was not one of my best moments." He really looked guilty and I sighed, raising my glass. 

"Hey, as long as you guys can guarantee that Mandy won't be at this thing, I'll be there. And you're forgiven Moose." Everyone relaxed into their laughter, and I began to feel like the evening hadn't been a total disaster. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The next day, I started outlining my book, still set on the space station from my previous work. It was early in the morning, and I had already showered and organized my days' work at the convention. I could hear my mother and daughter rise from their slumber and move around. Neither of them were morning people, and I found that it meant I could get a couple of extra hours to myself to write. I glanced down at the page and saw that I'd made the first victim a bleached blonde named Candy who went around insulting my detective over her looks. Groaning to myself, I tore the page into little pieces, just in time to see my mom walk in with a strange look on her face. 

"Good morning, care to tell me what happened last night?" I looked at her, confused. 

"I went out to dinner, and came home - nothing noteworthy." She sighed and handed me her phone. Glancing down at the photos, I was shocked to see myself dumping a drink on Mandy's head. Who took that? No one in our group had their phone out, and I certainly didn't do it. The caption above it shouted "Plus size writer tries to downsize Speight's date." There were a few more awkward photos, like the one where Mandy tried slicing my arm - and I sat there in shock.

"I - don't know who took these." My mother's face was priceless. 

" _That's _what you choose to focus on? Some crazed woman tries to shank you, and you're worried about who took photos?" Her face was livid. "Who is she? Was she arrested? He brought a date? Why did you throw a drink on her? Where did she get a machete? What happened?" Her questions were rapid fire, and I stood up to calm her down a bit.__

"She was his very rude date. She wasn't arrested because they left right after the argument. He brought her because he's a grown man who is allowed to talk to girls. I threw a drink on her because she had been making rude comments about me all night and I was a bit tipsy. And it was a butter knife, not a machete. I think I've answered everything."

My cell phone rang, and I saw that it was Stacy - oh lovely. She probably saw the photos and wanted to kick me out of the convention. I answered, ready to bow out gracefully when she started talking. She seemed happy.

"Good morning Ree, you had a busy night! Those photos are awesome!" Was I still drunk? 

"Um, what?" Ok not very coherent, but hey, it was six thirty in the morning, and I was slightly hungover. Stacy started talking again about how many more tickets they had sold for the weekend and they were very excited to offer me my very own panel. I sat down, hand on my face. 

"Panel - because of a bar fight?" Stacy's laugh was almost giddy. 

"No, for being a rock star. Speight's date has been a headache for the convention crowd for years. Someone always hooks up with her, and she ends up causing a scene wherever she goes. This time, someone fought back. You fought back. The fans love it. They're very protective of the con, and people like Mandy," she made the name sound like a smelly fish, "ruin the fun for everyone. She might not ever come back, and it's all because you stood up to her. Rich is a little pissed, but seriously, he knew she was a whack job when he begged her to go to dinner last night." 

"Wait, what?" Again, not so alert, but I was trying to make sense of all of this. 

"He begged her? What does that mean?" My mom was arching an eyebrow, and I was sure I'd have to explain whatever this phone call was, but right now, I just was confused.

"Oh god yes. Mandy was sniffing around here like a bitch in heat, and he came looking for her, telling her that he had a favor to ask. She didn't seem to want to do it, but he offered to buy her a new dress or something. She never does anything for free." Her voice dropped. "And I mean anything." She seemed to remember she wasn't acting too professionally and coughed. "Anywho, the point is that she's probably not coming back and peace will reign in my kingdom for the next two days. So thank you." 

"You're welcome? So you want me to come in today and have my own panel," my mom's face lit up. "and you aren't kicking me out of the convention."

"Kick you out? My god, do you know how awesome you are? You're like my new hero. Listen, just be here by ten this morning, we'll set you up. Your mom and daughter can even be on stage if you'd like, you know, give that personal touch." My eyes widened at that, and my mom started mouthing questions. I shooed her away, and nodded, even though Stacy couldn't see me. 

"That's - I don't know what to say." 

"Just say you guys will be here on time and be prepared to sign a lot of books later." With that, we hung up and I explained everything to my mom who shrieked. Andrea ran in, holding a tennis racket. At our look, she sheepishly lowered it.

"I thought Gran saw a spider or something. And did you really dump a drink on someone's head last night? My friends back in the US have been texting me all morning."

I shrugged as my mom nodded. "Yep, your mom is a dangerous woman, kiddo."

\-----------------------------------------

When we got to the convention, there was a marked change to how I was treated. The guard waved me in, grinning, and we were escorted to Stacy's office. People came up to me and shook my hand, thanking me for standing up to a bully. One went as far as saying that Rich should have known better, but I waved off the comment, not wanting Andrea to get more details than she needed. After getting hugged by Stacy, she gave me my itinerary for the day and told my family how much fun they were going to have on stage. Oops, I hadn't told Andrea that part.

"On - stage?" Her eyes grew huge, and she turned to me. "Really? I'm going to be on stage? With you? On a panel?" I nodded.

"Sure you are, you and your gran - you both encouraged me in my book, and you guys are my biggest support system." A cough from the side alerted me to the fact that Jared and Jensen had walked in. Andrea looked like she was close to fainting. They introduced themselves and shook hands with my mom then looked at my kid, who was speechless. 

"And you must be Andrea," Jensen said, reaching over to shake her hand. Jared laughed.

"Hey you didn't act all star struck when you met me last week," he said, pretending to be offended. Andrea blushed. The curse of a first crush, I thought to myself.

"That's because I'm cuter than you are," Jensen said, winking at my daughter. She nodded, then stopped herself, embarrassed. The guys smiled. 

"We hear you are going on your first panel today," Jensen said. "We were thinking that maybe the two of us could join you - I mean if you don't mind two old guys hogging the spotlight." Andrea's mouth opened but nothing came out. I tried my hardest not to crack a smile, but my mom was grinning like it was Christmas.

"Really?" I drawled. My two heroes, wanting to make sure there weren't any other Mandys out there ready to gut me with a butterknife. 

"Yeah," Jared said. "We were hoping to lead the panel, you can't lead your own panel." I shrugged, agreeing, and Andrea finally snapped out of it.

"Best day ever," she whispered, and everyone smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"So this panel you'll be running won't be for that long, it's your first so we'll keep it short, 40 minutes and then later today you can sign books or whatever the fans bring up to you," Stacy was explaining as we sat in the makeup department getting ready. Andrea was amazed that she needed makeup too, but Stacy had said that there were going to be professional photos taken for publicity stills, and everyone should look their best. "I really want you to just be yourself, talk about your writing process, the people who signed up are all aspiring writers, and we thought it would be fun to have a new writer talk about the challenges of getting published." 

I nodded, only half listening and after we were deemed acceptable, we were led to our stage. Andrea was eagerly scanning the crowd, and my mother kept patting her hair like it would be out of place while we waited. The panel topic was introduced, and I smirked as the fans realized who was coming on stage waving at them. Jensen came out smiling, and the fans were silent for a few moments, staring. Usually you would have to pay to see the SF cast, and here was one of them. I held back a nervous giggle.

"Hey y'all, how ya doing?" Jensen shouted out into the crowd, "ready to have some fun?"

"Of course they are," Jared answered, coming onstage to thrilled cheers, "they're going to meet a fantastic family. Guys, last week, Gen and I met an amazing writer and her daughter over at John Barrowman's place, and well, they've become like family. And since Supernatural is also all about family, we figured we'd just come and take over her first panel."

"Yeah, and hopefully no one minds," Jensen said, looking around at the crowd, laughing when the cheers started again. No one realized that they were up there to keep an eye on things. There had been no sign of Mandy, but I could figure out that the guys were concerned. I wasn't nervous, but hey, it was nice to have people watching out for me and my family. Jensen smiled and nodded to the audience. "Awesome, let's hear it for Ree Morgan and her family."

Andrea gave me a slight push, and suddenly I was on stage. I know I'd been there the day before, but that was different. People had been there to see real celebrities. Today, I wasn't sure why they had shown up. I waved and smiled as they then introduced Andrea, and my mom. We sat down in comfortable leather chairs and watched as the guys took seats on chairs to either side of the three of us. 

"Ok, I'm Ree Morgan and I'd like to thank you for showing up to hear how my first book was rejected 15 times. It was a little scary sending it out each time, but I'm so glad that I did because I've met so many nice people." I paused, glancing at the guys. "And these guys," I joked. The audience cracked up and Jared gave me his best 'bitch face'. I almost died laughing, but hey, he deserved it for saying things into my earbud the day before. Jensen got the audience's attention and winked at me. Uh oh.

"All right, we're gonna start this out talking about Ree's book, of course, then go right into some talk about something that hasn't been released to the general public yet. Ree's book caught the eye of someone who wants to make it into a limited series next fall." The crowd started chattering, and I blushed. "But before that can happen, I'm sure you all need to go out and get a copy of this book. 'Deadstar' is an amazing book, and I can tell you that Danneel and I have fought over who gets to read it again, it's that good." 

"That means you're too cheap to buy your own copy, right?" I asked dryly, and he mock-glared at me while Jared nodded. "It's ok, Jensen, pick one up today and I might just sign it for you." 

"Ha ha. So how about you start out by telling us a little about yourself, and how you decided to become a writer. Then maybe we can get to the part where you sign my book." 

I looked out at the audience and smiled. "This panel is really short today, because A - I am really new and we weren't sure how many people were interested in my book, and B, well, I have no clue how to be interesting enough for a full panel yet." Glancing into the small crowd, I bit my lower lip. Richard was in the back, wearing a baseball cap and sporting dark glasses, but I knew it was him. Thankfully, Mandy was nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath and started my introduction to writing. And if he was staring at me through it all, well good. He probably knew he'd been a jerk.

After about 15 minutes of explaining the writing process and letting people know my writer's website address, I mentioned that I was leading an introductory writing class online through my site soon, and hoped that people would look into it. Jensen gave me a look and I shrugged.

"You are gonna run classes? You didn't mention that when I asked you to look over my writing." A member of the audience yelled out asking about his writing, and Jensen shrugged. "Oops, that just came out. Yeah, I write. Not anything worth publishing yet, but Ree here offered to look over my stuff and help me out. I think I'm gonna sign up for her class too." Oh god, did he just endorse my online class? Was that allowed? Was there a contract that needed to be signed having his name attached to my class? My mind was spinning. 

"Wow," my mom piped up. "I'd love to read your work." Jensen smiled at her.

"Well, that can definitely be arranged. Now," he turned to the audience, "any questions for our guest?" 

A few people asked my mother questions, and complimented Andrea on her art. Apparently John had posted the sketch she did of him on Instagram and I'd forgotten to mention it. She blushed and I was a proud mother.

A girl stood up and went to one of the two microphones set up. I nodded at her and she smiled. "Do you think that the love interest in your book reminds you of anyone? I mean, did you base Steve off of anyone real?" She had a gleam in her eye, and I narrowed my eyes as I looked at her. She smiled back at me, tilting her head towards the back of the room and trying not to laugh. I liked her for some reason, she'd obviously seen the photos and wanted to see how far I'd go with my side of things.

"I did actually, but I can tell you that if you base a character off of a real person - never meet them for real. It can totally ruin your fantasy. I mean, Steve was based on someone that I'd always admired because of his charm, and his work with charities. But in the end, he turned out to be a bit full of himself." Jensen bit back a laugh, and I wouldn't make eye contact with Jared, or I knew I'd start laughing.

I smiled toward where I knew Richard was sitting, and felt a bit happy to see him glare at me. But then I noticed someone else standing in the background not bothering to hide. My brother in law Miles. And the look he was giving me caused me to freeze. 

My mom saw my face, and then spotted Michael's brother . She wasn't pleased since she knew he had been harassing me about the inheritance. For some reason, he seemed to think I had walked off with 'family money'. It wasn't my fault my husband knew how to handle money. And I wasn't scared. Much.

"Well, this has been very fun," Mom said, and she made a show out of hugging the guys. She whispered something to Jared, who tensed. Then everyone was applauding and shouting out how much fun they'd had. Though my nerves were shot, I allowed myself a moment to smile over how nice the audience had been. 


	9. Chapter 9

We were rushed off the stage by the guys, Jensen offering to take Andrea over to his family to introduce her to his kids. She eagerly agreed and they disappeared into the crowd. I tried telling my mother that Miles couldn’t do anything to me or Andrea in a crowded place, but Jared took me by the elbow and glared.

“Your mom filled us in last night about your in laws,” he admitted. What? When? How?

“I found Jared’s contact information in your phone when I was saw those photos last night on mine. I thought maybe Mandy was hired by Miles to scare you.” Her jaw was set. “I make no apologies, Rhianna,” oh no, not the full first name, “I have to do my part to keep you safe.”

I was floored. “Mom, Miles isn’t going to do anything except insist I hand over the inheritance. He isn’t violent.”

“Isn’t he? I saw how he grabbed your arm when the will was read. I saw how his eyes turned cold. I don’t trust him, and as long as I’m around, he isn’t getting near you or our Andrea.”

Great, I sighed. “Fine. I’ll admit he isn’t the most charming man I’ve ever met. But I’m fully capable of protecting Andrea and myself. Not that there is anything to protect against.”

“Your mom is right, Ree,” Jared said softly, and I had to turn fully towards him to hear what he was saying. “Men like that don’t just go away.”

The young man who’d helped me last night ran up to us out of breath. 

“Grant,” I asked, concerned. “What is it?”

“Ms. Morgan,” he stammered. “I - I don’t want to alarm you or anything, but your car was vandalized. The police are on their way.”

“My - car?” I almost shrieked. “My Bessie?” At Jared’s confused look, my mother cracked a smile. “She’s a bit of a Doctor Who fan, got a roadster just like the one Jon Pertwee used to drive.” She turned to Grant, who was turning a bit red at my outburst, “Did someone jack the wheels?”

“Jack the?” Grant was looking out of his element, and I took pity on him. 

“Are the wheels still on the car, Grant?” I asked, gently. At his nod, I turned to my mother. “Andrea doesn’t need to know about this, it’s probably a prank.”

“Right, and Miles glaring at you from the back of the room was just a coincidence,” she snarked back. “You’re hiring a bodyguard.”

“What? No -” I started to protest, when a man walked up to us. The security guard from the day before was with him.

“Miss Rhiana Morgan I presume, I’m Detective Mark Grethy, it seems like we had a bit of excitement in the parking lot. Could I chat with you a bit?” I looked up into his clear green eyes and may have lost coherent thought.

“Um, yes. Chat. Sounds lovely.” 

“Detective,” a new voice called out. “Mind if I chat with you as well?” I glanced over and my heart stopped. Richard was standing there, hat in hand, looking good enough to eat. I mean, um, I hadn’t had breakfast, and you know what? Shut up.

“And you are?” Mark asked, a hint of Irish brogue coming out. I may have internally squealed.

“Richard Spreight. I was in the back of Ms. Morgan’s panel and overheard a man talking on his cell phone about her. I was just about to call the police, but - here you are.” He was talking to the nice policeman, but staring at me. 

“Mr. Spreight, I’ll be happy to take a statement after I speak with the lady.” Mark gestured towards an empty office. “Shall we?”

“So, you’re a writer. Is this your first experience with vandalism?”

“Um, yeah - can I see my car? Is it damaged? It was a gift to me from my husband. I really hope it’s not in bad shape.”

“No, not damaged. Just a phrase painted on the hood, ‘Watch out’ - do you have enemies?

“What? No! I haven’t even lived here a week yet, how could I have enemies?” I was getting flustered.

“I’m just trying to get an idea of what is going on. You’re not in any danger.” His eyes were staring into mine, and I admit, I had no idea what he was saying after that. I just smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes of me drooling over my new policeman friend, and him telling me they would have to impound my car, I was suddenly realizing that I didn’t have a way home tonight.

“I could drive you and your family home,” Mark was saying as he walked me out of the office, but he was interrupted by a smooth voice I was quickly becoming annoyed by.

“Actually, I’d like to give you my statement,” Richard said, and I was a bit surprised to see him standing there. Well actually, I’d been trying to ignore him since I realized what a jerk he could be, but he wasn’t making it easy. “And then I’m driving Ms. Morgan home. Her mom and daughter have already been driven back by my coworker, Jared Padelecki.”

“Why didn’t they wait for me?” I asked, not remembering that I wasn’t speaking to this man. He tilted his head and smirked. 

“Your mom was in a hurry to get your daughter home before they were seen by someone named Miles. I’m guessing that was the man I heard at your panel.”

“My brother in law. He’s been - difficult.” I allowed as Mark watched me carefully. “I’m sure you are really busy with your other affairs,” meaning Mandy, “I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way to help me.”

“Not a problem at all. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be happy to escort you home. Detective, shall we?” Richard said to Mark, and the two of them disappeared into the office again. I just stood there wondering how my life got so complicated. Then I realized that I hadn’t seen my car. 

Making my way outside, I was just in time to see a tow truck hook up to my beloved Bessie. Running to the driver, I showed my licence and he told me where I could pick up the car ‘after the investigation’. I was just putting his card into my purse, when I felt a hand at my lower back. Tensing, I turned to see Miles Morgan looking down at me. His hand gripped my wrist.

“Hello Rhiana,” he said, trying to guide me towards his car. I pulled back, annoyed. 

“Miles, what are you doing here?”

“We have a few things to discuss. I’m taking you out for a friendly drink.”

“Um no, you aren’t. I don’t know why you decided to come all the way out here, but as you can see, I’m a bit busy. Someone vandalized my car.”

“I can see that. Such a pity. Perhaps Vancouver isn’t as safe for you and your family as you were led to believe. Mother and I were surprised to call you last week and find that you were no longer in your apartment or my brother’s home. In fact, that you had sold it. I’m assuming that you are turning over that money to us.”

“Excuse me? Why would I turn over money from the sale of my house to you?” People were starting to notice his hand around my wrist. He glanced at them and then back to me.

“You seem to forget that our family owned that house, and everything in it. And we always keep what we own. You and Andrea are part of that family. And I’ve come to take you home, where you belong. Where our family money belongs. Vancouver can be a dangerous place. I’d hate to see any more of our property damaged.”

I stared at him in shock. “Are you trying to say that you own us?” A sick thought came to me as I recalled what he’d just said. “Did you vandalize my car?”

“Rhiana, we are wasting time. Get in the car.” I looked down and realized that somehow, he’d been maneuvering me away from the door of the convention hall and near his rental. Opening the door, he was about to push me inside when I was pulled back and behind someone else.

“Ree, I was looking all over for you,” Richard’s voice brought me back to reality, and I took a step back. He was looking at Miles, and I wondered for the hundredth time how my life had become this confusing mess. “I did say that I was going to take you home.”

Finding my voice, I nodded. “You did. Thank you. Where is your car?” Richard took my arm, and led me to a nice sedan. I jumped inside and he firmly closed the door, never taking his eyes off of Miles for longer than a few moments.

We drove in silence. “I’m sorry,” I said, staring at the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him tense, but he said nothing. “I shouldn’t have attacked your date. My temper is not always the best.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I may have misjudged you.” He carefully drove through the darkened streets of Vancouver, glancing at his rear view mirror. “You obviously are not obsessed with me. I’ve been edgy since last year.” I wanted more information on this mystery stalker Jared had mentioned, but kept my mouth shut.

He gave me a quick smile and turned his attention back to the road. “I know I was rude to you, and bringing Mandy into the mix was not my brightest idea. I just - I had to know that you weren’t in this to hurt me. I have kids, and well, I’m not explaining this well.”

“No, you are explaining it fine. I’m protective of my daughter, I get it.” We took a turn away from where we should have, and I raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidnapping me?”

“In a manner of speaking. When Jared was taking your family home, he’d asked me to take you out for a drink, clear the air. Plus, I’m fairly sure we are being followed by your brother in law, and I don’t want him near your house.”

“Wait, what? Followed?" I looked in the passenger side mirror, and sure enough, could see Miles’ car behind us. “I don’t want to believe that he hurt my car, but he sort of admitted it. Oh god, what if he tries to get Andrea next?” My hands were shaking, and Richard pulled into a tavern’s parking lot. He reached over and took my hands in his.

 

“Hey, listen. No one’s coming near your kid. I know we may have started out on the wrong foot, but I’d like to try this again.” He held out a hand, “I’m Richard Spreight, nice to meet you.”

Laughing softly, I shook his hand. “Ree Morgan, and the pleasure is mine.” Something flashed in his eyes for a moment, but before I could verify it, he was out of the car and opening my door. 

“Come on, we’ll get a drink, then borrow one of Dale’s cars to get you home. We don’t want to make it easy for your brother in law to find you.”

“Dale?”

“Dale Barnum, friend of mine. He owns this bar, and I called him after I talked to Jared. We’ve got this under control. You and me, ok?”

My mind was in a daze. Richard was my friend now? “Andrea.”

“Your family is safe, Jared is with them, and with your permission, Gen and the kids will head over there for a sleepover tonight. It’s almost dinner time, maybe we can order pizza and all get to know each other.”

“Sounds lovely.” I smiled, then realized that he’d just invited himself to my house for dinner. Stifling my urge to ask more questions, I entered the tavern with my unintended date.


	10. Chapter 10

The music was playing a bit loud when we walked in, and Richard walked me over to a table in the back of the room. I couldn’t help but remember the last time we were in a bar together, and it seemed a bit surreal. Within moments, a waitress was taking our order, and I was nervously looking at the door.

“Hey, look at me,” Rich said, taking my hand. “He’s not going to be able to get near you here. I called ahead and the bouncer knows to keep an eye open for anyone who tries to get near you.” He paused. “Plus, I’m actually more concerned you’ll hurt him when you hear what I have to tell you. Remember I was telling that detective about Miles being on the phone? Well, he was talking to someone named Nicholson, about the best way to get you and your daughter back to Chicago tonight.”

I rubbed my arm where Miles had grabbed me and frowned. “Did he mention how he planned to do it? I just can’t believe that he’d stoop this low.” I fought back tears. “He wants to hurt us, and I have no idea why. It can’t just be about the money.”

“He did mention something about his mother suing for custody. Something about you taking Andrea out of the country without informing them.”

“That’s ridiculous, they don’t have any rights to her. She’s my daughter and I’ll see them in hell before they get near her.” I took a deep breath as the waitress returned, putting our drinks on the table then fading back into the crowd. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t think that he’d follow me here. I should come clean about a few things with you and then you can run away from me. I won’t blame you.”

“You didn’t kill anyone did you?” Richard joked and I rolled my eyes. 

“No. But I do think someone killed Michael. That’s the real reason I took my daughter away from there. I don’t want her to get involved with whatever deal went south for my husband.”

“Are you sure? I mean, that’s pretty serious.” His warm brown eyes searched mine, and I took a sip of my long island. 

“I’m not sure of anything. The night before Michael was supposed to come home, he called me. He didn’t stay on the phone long, but he made me promise a few things. It was the last time I ever spoke with him.” At Rich’s patient nod, I continued. “He told me to be ready to pack up and leave, he’d send a car for us and we weren’t to tell anyone. He also told me to make sure that the car he gave me was handed over to a friend of his for safe keeping. He said that the car was very important to the wrong people, and when I asked him what he meant, the line went dead.”

“What’s so special about the car?”

“That’s just it - I don’t know. I looked in the glove compartment, the trunk, even under Bessie - and nothing. If anything was hidden in there, I think I would have found it. And why would he hide something important in the car?” My eyes darted to the entrance, and I watched as Miles walked in, casually taking a seat across the room from us.

“You think Miles was involved in your husband’s death, don’t you?”

I started to answer, but couldn’t find my voice. Miles had always been cruel to me, taunting me about my weight, telling me that Michael was gone on business so that he could see his many mistresses. But would he have killed his own brother? The way he’d been trying to get our inheritance ever since the will was read suggested that he was at least an opportunist. 

“I would have said no before today. But the way he’s looking at me, and how he tried to force me into his car today...I just don’t know.” Rich tensed up when I mentioned Mile’s attempt at kidnapping, and he brushed hair back from my face.

“Don’t look at him, focus on me. I’m having some people do some background checks on your brother in law.” At my confused look he grimaced. “Listen, he threatened you at the convention. Lots of people saw him try to get you into his car. That kind of publicity brings a whole mess of problems with it.”

“I should have never come here, Andrea and I should have just disappeared. You’re really nice to have gotten me away from him, but this is my problem.” My voice cracked at the end, but I would not cry. I would not let Miles see me cry.

“I’m so sorry that you are dealing with this. But you’re not alone anymore. Jared and Jensen think you are pretty special, and I’m beginning to see why. You did great at your panel today.”

The change in subject startled me, then I realized he was trying to calm me down. “Even with my comments about you?” I tried not to smile, but couldn’t help it. He laughed as he kissed my knuckles. Across the room, Miles was seething. I was trying hard not to blush and ducked my head so that he couldn’t see the look of embarrassment on my face.

“You think I’m charming,” he whispered in a low voice. My heart started to race a bit.

“I said I did think you were charming, then you got me arrested by security,” I reminded him. He smiled and something in my stomach clenched. This was the Richard Spreight I’d developed my crush on, and he was back with a vengeance. 

“Stacy said you begged Mandy to go to dinner with you. Why?”

He looked uncomfortable. “It isn’t really well known, but last year there was an incident with a stalker. She followed me everywhere, even went as far as to try to pass herself off as an extra on set to get closer to me. When it was all over, my kids were a bit traumatized, and me? Rob said to put up more of a wall. I guess I overdid it.”

“Rob Benedict?” At his nod, I smiled. “He’s a good friend to you. That still doesn’t explain how rude Mandy was to me. I mean, why was she so hostile?”

“Mandy likes being the center of attention. And then you were so cute up on stage and you’re actually a writer and not a nut job,” I snorted and he huffed good naturedly. “And you sang really well - she’s not someone who likes it when other women show her up.”

“There’s more to it than that, but I suppose I can let you make it up to me,” I smiled, not caring that Miles was watching us closely. 

“Well, I have a lot to make up for with you, if you let me. And to be fair, you did seem like a woman on a mission.” He stood up and held out a hand. “Come on, let’s dance.”

“What - I don’t really dance. And Miles,” I started to say but Rich placed a finger on my lips and I just about melted.

“Miles can watch while I have my first dance with a very attractive woman that I have wronged with my misguided suspicion.” I laughed at his dramatic speech, and he smiled again, leading me out to the dance floor. Miles stood up and started to approach, but the bouncer was a step ahead of him, blocking his path.

“I’m sorry sir,” I heard the large man say. “Mr. Spreight doesn’t like fans bothering him when he’s here.”

“I’m not here for him, let me through.” 

“Again, sorry. As long as the lady is with Mr. Spreight, she’s off limits too.”

“I just want to explain a few things to my sister in law. She’s got a plane to catch tonight and we’re wasting time.” I looked into Rich’s eyes in fear, but he held me tighter and danced me away from Miles. I could hear the bouncer reply to him and almost giggled.

“Sir, the lady doesn’t appear to be in hurry to leave. Perhaps you should go back to your table.”

Miles muttered something and sat down, his eyes never leaving us. Sighing, I finished my dance and went to walk back to our table. Rich held me closer and whispered in my ear.

“Time to make a break for it.”

“But he’s going to follow.”

“Yes, but he won’t get far. Trust me.” He led me out through a back door, and Miles jumped up to follow. The bouncer made him walk out the front door but I didn’t see more because Rich had led us outside to a small beige car and motioned for me to get in. We drove off through the back way, and as I glanced back, I started laughing. 

Miles rental was surrounded by motorcycles and he was cursing at the top of his lungs. I ducked down anyway, no use giving him a heads up that we were in another car. A few miles down the road, I started breathing normally.

“That was wonderful, thank you.” I paused. “You know, you can just drop me off at home and let the guys know that they don’t need to protect me. I can’t drag you all into this mess.”

“Why are you trying to get rid of me? Are you still upset with me? I thought we were past that.” Richard glanced at me, and I struggled to get the words out.

“I just don’t want any of you to get involved in my mess. If anything happens to any of you, it’ll be my fault and I just couldn’t forgive myself.” Tears were coming now, and I didn’t bother trying to hide them.

Muttering some choice curse words under his breath, Rich pulled over onto the side of the road, glaring at me. “Listen missy, I’m only going to say this once. You are stuck with us now. Once you are in, you stay in - got it? We don’t leave family behind.”

“But I’m not your family,” I said in a small voice. He ran a hand through his hair then gave me a quick, hard kiss. My world stopped, then started again, and I may have moaned. I hadn’t been kissed in so long that it seemed like the first time. Part of me felt guilty about Michael, but most of me felt stunned at the raw emotion Rich’s kiss had stirred up inside of me I didn’t realize the kiss had ended until he sat back and watched me carefully.

“You are. You and your mom and your kid. You’re all family. Now let’s get you back to your house. I’m hungry and they might have already ordered the pizza.”

I sat back in shock as he revved the engine and sped towards my house. He kissed me. He kissed me and I don’t even think he realized that he had done it. But I realized it, and I was speechless. And smiling.

 

When we walked into my house, there were kids running around and the smell of pizza greeting us. Gen smiled and gave me a hug, whispering a quick question that I was all right. I nodded and took the slice of deep dish Andrea handed to me, letting go of Rich’s hand. He was being protective, and I was almost feeling safe.

“Mom, you have to try this. It's almost as good as Chicago.”

“Hmm,” I eyed my plate, “That's pretty high praise about Canadian pizza.”

Jensen came into the room carrying his little girl. “Ree, you have a great back yard. Very secluded.” 

I took a bite of pizza and grinned. “Feel free to hide from your adoring fans whenever you need to,” I joked. I told Andrea the pizza was pretty good. 

“The kids are all going to build forts in my room, and we're going to have a slumber party. Pretty awesome, right?”

I swallowed, feeling grateful for my friends. “Yeah, that sounds great. You know where the extra blankets are.” I turned to the adults. “Thank you for being here.”

Gen led me into the kitchen to get some cocktails started. At least, that's what she said. 

“All right Ree, spill.”

“What?” I must have looked like a deer in headlights because she laughed. 

“You were holding hands.”

“Um, yeah. I was a little nervous getting out of the car. Now that the kids are all upstairs with my mom, I need to tell you all some things. Rich said you'd all understand, but, I still need to let you all know. I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore.”

Gen hugged me tightly and took a deep breath. “We aren't going anywhere.”

We went back out to the others, and I began my story again.


	11. Chapter 11

When I finished telling everyone about my in laws, I hadn’t noticed my mother had come downstairs. She sat next to me and held my hand as I teared up over the part I hadn’t yet told Richard - how Michael had died.

“I know that Michael’s work was dangerous. He was a contractor in the Middle East, building science labs. There was some new development being worked on there, and he was a specialist in security systems. The men who came to tell me my husband were dead told Miles that it was an explosion due to faulty wiring.”

“Miles was with you?” Rich asked, and I shook my head.

“No, I never saw the men. Miles said it would be ‘too traumatic’ for me. In fact, after the funeral, I noticed that Andrea and I were being followed. When I questioned Miles, he said that it was protection. But he never explained more than that.” I took a steadying breath, and my mom squeezed my hand. “I know that there was more to it than that. The will reading was, awkward. Andrea wasn’t there, because I didn’t want her to be upset any more than she had been.”

“You don’t have to tell us any more,” Gen said, but I waved her concern away.

“No, you all keep stressing that I’m family now, and family should be honest with each other. I did get 30 percent of Michael’s estate, but Andrea has the other seventy in trust until she turns twenty five unless something happens to her, then it goes back to Miles and his mother. That’s close to thirty million dollars. My daughter knows that she’s going to inherit it someday, but she doesn’t know the amount. Miles has been circling around Andrea ever since.” 

I looked at their stunned faces and shrugged. “I couldn’t stay there and let them corrupt Andrea. I had to get her away. We contacted the friend that Michael had wanted the car to go to, and he shipped Bessie here. We came a week later. Miles was never supposed to know we were here. But he does, and I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’ve lied to all of you, and I would totally understand if you grabbed your kids and ran as far from me as you can get.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Gen said roughly, wiping her eyes. “We love you and your family. I know we haven’t known each other that long, but we have really enjoyed spending time with you.”

The doorbell rang and my mother went to answer it. I must have tensed up, because Rich was suddenly next to me holding my hand again. If it was Miles, would we be able to stop him from taking Andrea? What if he wasn’t alone? What if Nicholson was with him?

Something in the way Richard was staring at me made me lean into his side a bit and his arm came around me. I sighed and smiled to see Dani walk through the door and hug her husband. I could hear a whispered discussion about my past, catching Dani up with everything. When Jensen mentioned how Miles had almost kidnapped me, she ran to me and threw her arms around me.  
“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he? I swear I will rip his heart out if he hurt you,” she said quickly, and I had to laugh. 

“My brave protector! I’m fine, thanks to Rich - I would have just let Miles drag me into his car. I was just so in shock.”

“He’s not getting that close to you again,” Rich spoke up and I turned to see a determined look on his face. The other guys nodded, and I felt tears threaten again. My mom went up to Rich and gave him a big hug. 

“Thank you for getting my daughter home safely. Miles is a snake, I’ve always said it. As soon as we can, we are getting Ree a bodyguard.”

“Mom - I,” I started to argue, but Rich was nodding his head. 

“I have a few ideas on that. One of my friends is a bouncer and he’s looking for something a little more steady. I think it wouldn’t hurt to at least think about having someone keep an eye on Andrea.”

My initial frustration was replaced by guilt. Andrea. Maybe I didn’t think that I needed a bodyguard, but what about my baby? She was just the means to an end for Miles and his mother, and I was sure that was why they wanted custody. 

Maybe having someone around to keep an eye on Andrea at least was a good plan. I said as much to Rich and he glared at me.

“You need someone watching over you just as much, you were almost kidnapped in a parking lot filled with people.”

“But I wasn’t,” I argued.

“Because I was there to get you away from him,” Rich argued back. “What happens the next time you are out in public, and he decides to shove you into his car again?”

“So you get to decide I need protection? I’ve been taking care of my kid since Michael died and I’m more than capable of doing it on my own.”

“Ree, please,” Dani said, putting her hand on my shoulder. “We know that you’ve had to go it alone for a long time, but you can’t keep us at arm’s length right after saying that we’re family. That’s not fair.”

I deflated and sat down again, my head in my hands. Dani and Gen sat on either side of me and rubbed my back until I relaxed. I looked up at Rich and bit my lower lip.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. This is all just really scary. I’ll go along with a bodyguard, but I don’t want Andrea scared.”

“We can just tell her it’s because you are getting more famous, and fans can try to get too friendly. She can handle that, she’s a smart kid,” Jensen spoke up. 

“Rhiana, it really is a good idea,” my mother said softly. I looked at her, she was worried. Great. I would have to lower my defences a little to keep my family safe. The irony was not lost on me. I glanced over at Rich, who was staring at me as if I was getting ready to run.

“Fine. I’ll talk to your friend tomorrow. Right now, I just want a glass of wine, and some conversation. How are we going to handle the last day of the convention? You all can’t babysit me, and I can’t miss it. I promised Stacy that I would be there for some photo ops.”

“Security is good at the con,” Jared said. “And I’m sure we can all take turns hanging out with you. It’ll look like you are just spending time with your friends. No one is going to think anything of it. And I know that John and Scott will be there, maybe they can hang out a little too.”

“That sounds all right,” I agreed. “I’m not ready to sleep yet, I keep seeing Miles,” I paused, not sure of what I was feeling.

“How about we play some poker?” Jensen said brightly. “A couple of drinks, a couple of hands, then we can all get some sleep and head out in the morning.”

“That sounds great,” I said, and felt a small thrill as Rich took my hand and led me to the kitchen table while my mom got out the poker set and handed it to Jensen.

“Good night all, this old lady needs her sleep. Jared, you remember where everyone is sleeping tonight?”

“Yes ma’am, we’ll be quiet so you can get your rest.” Jared crossed his heart, and my mom gave him a quick hug, before heading upstairs. 

At my questioning look, he explained that before Rich and I arrived, my mom had assigned rooms to everyone. The kids were all staying in Andrea’s room, Jared and Gen were downstairs in the butler’s quarters, (I would never have a butler, but Andrea thought it was cool the house had butler’s quarters.) Dani and Jensen would have the guest room next to the kids upstairs, and Rich - what about Rich? I looked at him and he grinned.

“I’m sleeping on your very comfortable couch down here.” At my look of protest, he held up a hand. “I don’t need a room, and I’d feel better being near the door - just to keep an eye on things. Don’t argue with me, missy. Just make sure I have a hearty breakfast in the morning as a reward for guard dog duty.”

The others laughed and I blushed a bit. “Fine, I’ll make sure your bowl is filled with kibble in the morning.”

As we played, I got to see a whole different side to my friends. True, I had spent time with Jared and Gen at the Barrowman house, but now our friendships had solidified. I hadn’t realized how bottled up I’d kept my emotions while married to Michael. Now I was opening up and it was because of one little book signing a couple of weeks ago.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Gen said as I pulled my winnings towards myself. I shrugged. 

“My dad taught me when I was five. Said it was never too early to learn how to earn my keep.” At the look on their faces, I laughed. “Dad was a professional poker player. Did really well too. My mom never wanted for anything.”

“How did you meet Michael?” Dani asked, taking a sip of her wine. I sat back in my chair and thought about it. 

“Vegas, actually. He was at a poker tournament and as soon as I saw him, I fell hard. Dad said that he’d never seen me lose on purpose before.”

“Wait you played in the tournament too?” Jared asked.

“Of course, I was doing really well too - well until I saw Michael. He was just incredible. He lit up the room as soon as he walked in. We got married six months after that, and then a year later, Andrea was born. Then, things started to change. He was away on business more often, and Miles would show up at our home, asking questions. Where was a certain file, or did Michael tell me the combination of a safe because Miles had papers in our home that he needed to get. I never had the combinations, and I’m not sure he believed me. But - he was very insulting. I never understood why.”

“That does sound suspicious. I’m glad you got away from him.” Dani smiled at me, and I remembered something.

“Mandy.”

“What?” Rich asked, puzzled.

“The photos with Mandy. Someone took them and they ended up in the US - Andrea’s friends teased her about it. Why would photos of me dumping a drink over her head end up in America? No one knew who I was at the restaurant, no one knew that Rich’s date was going to verbally attack me - but someone knew to take photos at the exact moment there was trouble. And - they did it without any of us seeing them.”

The others looked uncomfortable. “I hadn’t even thought of any of that,” Jensen admitted. “And then we had you up on stage where anyone could have gotten to you.”

“But Mandy didn’t take the pictures and she didn’t even want to be there,” I said. They looked blankly at me. “What? I have sources - she didn’t want to be there, but she went - and she was very hostile to me. It couldn’t be because she wanted Rich - because she didn’t - he asked her to be there. So why did she agree?”

“I didn’t even have to offer her anything,” Rich admitted. “She got a text halfway through my conversation with her, and she suddenly agreed to go. Looking back, it does seem a little weird. But she’s not violent.”

“She went to stab me with a butter knife,” I reminded him dryly. 

“She was verbally abusive,” Gen said, her eyes narrowing at him. He had the grace to look embarrassed. 

“Look, I apologized to Ree about Mandy, but - listen guys, I should have never brought her to the dinner. I was just paranoid that I had another stalker.” At Jared’s frown, Rich sighed. “I know now that Ree’s not obsessed with me, or any of us. But I was jumpy. She’s forgiven me.” He looked over at me. “Tell them you’ve forgiven me.”

I paused, watching Rich squirm. Finally I laughed. “He’s right, I forgave him for Mandy. But he has a lot to make up for anyway. It’s not every day a girl gets attacked by her crush’s date.” 

Everyone laughed, but Rich looked at me closely and a slow smile came over his face. I was confused until I realized what I had admitted. Damn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things heat up a bit in this one - nothing graphic - yet! But Ree and Rich might enjoy a bit of alone time. Before Miles comes back into the picture....

I made a point to not look directly at Rich for the rest of the evening, sure that my blush would be proof enough that I had a big mouth. He was staring at me over his cards, that same smile on his face. The others wisely refrained from saying anything, but they all knew I had a crush on the man - the only one who hadn’t heard it directly from me was Rich himself.

My mother had hired a security detail for the evening without telling me, and once Jared admitted that, I was upset at first. Then I realized that Andrea was more important than my pride, and I said as much to everyone around the table. The hired men would keep watch from the woods behind my home, and the empty house across my little street. There weren’t any other houses nearby, so they’d have a good view of anyone who came near my cottage.

At some point in the evening, we had all started yawning. I felt guilty about keeping everyone awake. But I just couldn’t face my empty bedroom, wondering where Miles was, and if I should have the police on speed dial. Gen saw my frown and reached over to squeeze my hand. “Do you want Dani and I to sleep in your room with you?” Dani nodded and smiled at me.

I smiled, touched at their concern. “No, really, you guys are great. But you’re all here in the house with me, and apparently Mom hired mercenaries to protect us,” the others laughed. “I’ll be alright. Besides,” I glanced over at Rich, who was watching me with a small grin, “I have my very own watchdog sleeping on my couch tonight.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Jensen said, pulling his wife to her feet. They both stretched and made their way upstairs. A few minutes later, Jared and Gen said their goodnights and walked into the kitchen to get to the butler's quarters. That left me - and a certain smiling watchdog.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room seemed to settle into a quiet expectation, and I started babbling. “Do you need blankets? Did you need to know where the bathroom is? The butler’s quarters has its own, but there is another one down the hall. I guess I’ll just go to bed.”

Rich was suddenly in front of me, brushing hair off my face. He didn’t say anything, just pulled me to him and I released the tension that had been building up inside since I saw Miles at the convention. I started to cry, and he held me, never telling me to stop, never suggesting that I was being ridiculous. And a few minutes later, when I got it all out of my system, he kissed my forehead and took a step back so that I could regroup. He still held me, but now I had the option to move away from him. I stayed.

“You are going to be okay,” he whispered. “I promise that we will all look out for you and your family. I’m sorry that it seems like we are all taking over, but this is what we do. We see someone who needs help, and, well - we try to help.”

“I’ve been rude to everyone. Especially you.”

“You’ve been trying to keep it all together for your kid. No one blames you for protecting her. And I don’t think you’ve been rude.” I looked up him.

“Really?”

“Of course not. Sarcastic, bossy, a bit dangerous with a glass of liquor - but never rude.” He pulled me in for another hug, and this time - it wasn’t just comfort I was feeling. A warmth started deep inside me as his hands slowly stroked my back, and I found myself returning the favor. His grip tightened, and I wasn’t sure who looked up first, but his lips found mine. Soft, not rushed, the kiss was lighter than the one we shared in the car, yet filled with so much more promise.

I gasped into his mouth and felt the smile against my lips. “Better than the one in the car?” Ok, he did realize he’d kissed me before, I couldn’t pretend it never happened. Before he waited for an answer he was kissing me again, and another traitorous moan escaped my lips. This was getting too intense for me, I had no idea what to do next. If Miles found out that I was attracted to someone, he could use it to take Andrea away from me.

I broke away, overwhelmed. “I - I’m going to bed. Alone. I mean - I’m going to be fine alone with you on the couch. The blankets are in the closet right next to the kitchen. Good night.”

And then, like a coward - I quickly made my way into my room and closed the door. But not before seeing a different kind of smile on Rich’s face. A few moments later, I heard his voice on the other side of the door.

“Sweet dreams, missy. I’ll be here waiting for you when you wake up tomorrow.” 

Oh lord.

 

I awoke to the smell of bacon and the excited voices of the kids. My mother could be heard directing everyone to help set the table, or bring the food out. My stomach growled, and I hurriedly took a shower, dressing in a nice pair of jeans, and a tshirt that said, “Angels do it with grace.” Throwing my hair into a quick pony tail, I put a smile on my face and went to face everyone. 

Dani and Gen were at the dining room table, the kids could be heard in the kitchen. I didn’t see the guys, and a part of me wondered if Rich had come to his senses and took off in the middle of the night. “Come on everyone,” I heard Mom say, “we leave for the convention in an hour.”

The convention. Me, in public again. I sat down at the table, lost in thought. Gen frowned as I filled my plate and began picking at my food.

“Are you ok? You know we’ve got this right? Our security details have all been told to add you to their lists until we get you your own.”

“I don’t want to be a burden,” I automatically said, but Dani growled.

“Stop that now, it’s no burden. They are just sending out a few more guys to keep track of us all at the convention. No biggie. Now eat your breakfast, and we’ll get out of here, okay?” I looked at her, and couldn’t help but laugh. She was like a protective younger sister, and I did feel better. 

I nodded, trying to quell my anxiety. I even managed to eat something. To my unspoken question, Dani tilted her head to the dining room windows. “The guys are all outside, making a show of being here. If anyone is nearby, they’ll think twice before starting anything. And the security firm that is out there is one of the best in Vancouver.”

“I never thought I’d have to pay for a security team,” I mused, finishing my breakfast.

“You’re not,” my mother said, coming into the room. “I am.”

“What? Mom, no - this is,” I started, and she glared at me, silencing me with the ‘Mom look’ that I hadn’t gotten since I was a teenager.

“This is just as much my home as yours, and I’m doing my part to keep you and my granddaughter safe. If you want to pay for an alarm system or something, go for it, but this is my contribution. So stifle it, missy.”

At the term ‘missy’, I swallowed. What if someone would have walked in on that kiss last night? How would I have explained it? I had no idea what was happening. How was I going to act like I hadn’t felt something for him last night? Why did he even kiss me? Was it to get my mind off Miles and his threats? My mind was a whirl.

Speaking of which, the man in question came into the house, clapping his hands together. 

“Chop chop everyone, time to load ‘em up and head ‘em out to the convention. Lots to do today.” He looked down at me, and my blush came back out of nowhere. “You get to ride with me since the kids are loading up in Jared’s van and the girls are riding with Jensen and Andrea.”

I looked at him, and the serious expression on his face gave nothing away to the others. But I could see the gleam in his eye from last night, and I shook my head.

“I can ride with Andrea,” I said but my daughter chose that moment to come out of the kitchen and raise her eyebrows.

“There really won’t be any room, Mom - unless you kick one of the kids out of the van.”

Great, now my own daughter conspired against me. I sighed. “Fine, let’s get this going then. The convention won’t wait on us.” I looked over at Rich, who smirked. “Even if some of us are famous annoying people.”

Everyone worked to clean the tables and get the dishes sorted, and within twenty minutes, we were on the road, heading for another day of meeting fans and avoiding my in laws.

Rich kept his hands on the wheel, and his eyes on the road. I watched the passing scenery with little interest, going back to the night before. His hands on me had been like coming home, and it was scary. I hadn’t felt that strong of a connection with anyone since Michael. I glanced over at him and watched him drive. Where Michael had had jet black hair and blue eyes like Andrea, Rich’s hair and eyes were like molten honey and whiskey and I was getting way too poetic about his looks. I turned back to the road.

“Thank you for staying last night,” I said softly. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening. I haven’t felt so relaxed in a long time,” he answered, eyes never leaving the road.

“Did you sleep well? I know that couch isn’t the most comfortable.”

“Well, to tell you the truth, I stayed awake a bit, thinking about you right behind that door.” He did look at me then. “I’m hoping that the door opens eventually.”

I blinked in shock, but he didn’t say anything else, and within minutes, we were in the convention halls parking lot. My mouth was dry, and my mind blank. Had he actually said that? We all parked in the VIP area and led inside, where the men went off to their first panel. Rich squeezed my hand with an intense look on his face before he left us. It did not go unnoticed by my new little sisters.

The kids all went to a special viewing area for families, they’d wander later in the day with their parents. They didn’t even notice the extra security following them, and for that, I was grateful. Gen and Dani were watching me closely, and I smiled brightly.

“Well, what do we do until my first photo op later?”

Dani grinned at us and started pulling me towards one of the private lounge areas for con guests. “We are going to find out why you have a permanent blush on your face.”

“And why Rich demanded that he drive over here with you alone.” Gen said, giggling.

“He - but he said there was no room,” I babbled, and they laughed.

“Come on, let’s go get a mimosa and relax for an hour. That should be plenty of time for you to spill your guts.” 

I was doomed. I started to laugh then stopped walking abruptly. Miles was heading towards not me, but the Supernatural panel. He had another man with him - Arnold Nicholson, his private detective and part time body guard. I may not have been afraid of Miles - much, but I was terrified of Nicholson. He had no morality that I had seen over the years, and had leered at me one too many times for my liking.

“Miles is here,” I muttered, explaining who his companion was to the girls. “Why is he heading over to the panel?”

“Maybe he thinks you’ll be there,” Dani said in a low voice. “Come on, let’s get you to that lounge before he spots us. We can watch the panel on one of the monitors there.”

Soon, we were sitting in the lounge watching the panel closely on the room’s monitor. I could see Rich and the guys laughing and talking with fans, and the warmth in my heart grew for Rich. He was so at ease with people, and it wasn’t an act. 

Someone asked him about me, and I froze in shock. He got a small smile on his face and assured the fan that he and I had worked through our differences and were getting to be very good friends. He then said that he’d learned in a short time how people can misjudge others, and that he would be trying not to do that in the future.

“And it doesn’t hurt that she’s adorable,” Rich winked, and my heart jumped a bit at the words. The girls glanced over to me, sipping their mimosas, and for once, I didn’t blush. I saw Miles in the back of the room glaring at Rich. I then saw Rich notice, and glare right back at him, just for a moment. Then he was back to being carefree Richard Spreight again, and the questions continued.

I sat there, grinning like a lunatic. Maybe he really did like me. Maybe I really did like him. I decided then and there that whatever Miles threw at me, I wasn’t going to shut out my new family. And maybe, someday, that door would open for Rich.


	13. Chapter 13

I watched as the panel ended, and the boys waved to their fans. I kept my eye on Miles and his henchman, knowing that Andrea was safe with her guards - and my mother. I sent a quick text to Mom who didn’t answer. That worried me a little, but I could see where Miles and Nicholson were, so tried to breathe normally. Part of me wanted to find my daughter, but I knew she was safe and that she’d see my nervousness. So I stayed in the lounge.

I was surprised to see Andrea walk in with my mother and Jensen. She looked troubled. 

“What is it?” I asked, hoping that she hadn’t realized anything was amiss. No such luck.

“Why is Uncle Miles here? He’s being rude to Rich and Jared.” Gen’s eyes grew narrow, and she stood to go out and kick some butt. Jensen held up a hand.

“They are fine. Miles is demanding to know where you and Andrea are. I got her over here pretty quickly - I don’t think he saw us. The important thing is to stay calm.” He looked at me meaningfully, tilting his head towards my daughter. I got the message.

“Right. Stay calm.” I turned to Andrea and smiled. “Your uncle misses us and wants us to move back to America.”

“I like it here, he can just visit, right? You aren’t going to move us back there? I don’t like that man Uncle Miles has with him, he makes me nervous.” Her blue eyes held a hint of fear, and the hairs on the back of my neck went up.

“Nervous how?”

“He was the one following us before we moved up here, remember? You said it was protection, but it always felt a little creepy. He always looked at you weird.” Her voice got lower at the end, and I pulled her to me, trying to calm us both. Gen looked at me, I hadn’t told them about Nicholson’s unwanted advances. 

“He’s not going to get near us.” I looked up at Jensen. “Maybe you can go back out there, make sure everything is alright?”

He nodded, and gave Dani a quick kiss before he left. “The kids are all safe with Darren,” he said as he walked out, mentioning one of their guards. I could see Dani breathe a sigh of relief. My mother looked at me once and left with him, not trusting Miles to stay gone.

“I’m sorry,” I said, not knowing what else to say. She looked at me and shook her head. Andrea went into the bathroom, and Dani gave me a hug. Gen nodded and glanced at the door, probably wanting to go kick my brother in law into next week.

“Don’t be - things like this are part of the territory. As long as we all stick together and keep our eyes open, we’ll all be fine. Have you thought about a restraining order?” Dani asked in a low voice.

“Based on what? He’ll just say he’s visiting, and that I misunderstood him wanting us to go back with him.” I was getting angry at my in laws. Why couldn’t they just leave us alone?

“You’re probably right,” she agreed, “but you just remember that you are not alone anymore, and don’t get any ideas about keeping us out of the loop.” I nodded, thankful for these people for the hundredth time that day.

Andrea came back and sat on the couch, watching the monitor, deep in thought. How much of this mess did she really know and just not say? I looked at the monitor with her. We couldn’t see anything now, just an empty stage. When the door opened again, I looked up to see Rich holding an ice pack to his face.

“What happened?” I asked, shocked. “Where is Jared?”

“He’s giving a statement to Detective Grethy, seems like someone saw your brother in law’s friend spray painting your car. When the fan pointed him out to us, Miles took off and his boy threw a sucker punch at me.”

“Miles left?” I felt like looking over my shoulder. He sensed my fear and put the ice pack down, showing the beginnings of a black eye. I gasped, and he smiled, pulling me into a hug. I should have been comforting him, but I wasn’t complaining about his arms around me.

“He’s long gone. And the security staff know not to let him back in again. This is officially a Miles free zone.” I sniffed, trying not to cry. He was hurt because of me. Who else would get hurt because of my staying in Canada? Dani saw my face and made a decision.

“Andrea, how about we go find the kids and see if they are ready to walk around the convention? Your mom looks like she needs a moment.”

“Sure - if Mom’s okay with that.”

I looked up and smiled at her. “Sure I’m okay with it. Go enjoy yourself, it seems like the excitement is over.”

After Gen, Dani and Andrea left the room, I realized that Rich was still holding me. I looked up and winced. His eye was a bit puffy, and starting to turn a purplish color.

“That looks painful.”

“You should see the other guy,” he joked. I huffed and shook my head. Leading me over to the couch, we sat down as I wondered how this happened. I gently pushed hair off of his face to get a better look. He leaned into my touch, then winced a bit at the pain.

“Who hit who first?” Part of me was anxious, but I was so relieved he was alright. He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment and shrugged.

“Can’t rightly remember, missy,” he said in an exaggerated drawl. “It’s a bit of a blur.” At my look, he squeezed my hands. 

“Miles marched up to us when we got off stage demanding to see you. Said there was already too many delays getting you and his niece back home where you belonged. I may have told him that you,” he paused, looking down at the ground.

“That I what?” I asked gently.

“That you were where you belonged. With me.” He looked into my shocked eyes and smirked. “You do. You and Andrea, and your mom. You guys are all amazing, and I know I haven’t known you long, but I want to - know you a long time.” Oh lord, was he babbling now? “I find myself smiling for no reason, and I know it’s because I’m either getting ready to see you, or you’re right in front of me and I just can’t help myself.”

“Whoa,” I whispered. “That’s a lot for me to absorb. I don’t know what to say.” I pulled my hands away and looked to the floor. “Maybe it would be better if we went back, you were hurt because of me.” 

He stood up and started to pace. “Not an option, Ree. You are not to blame for this and you aren’t going anywhere - you’re safe here. We have guards -”

“Do I want Andrea surrounded by guards for the rest of her life?” I asked, anguished. He knelt next me, almost as if he were proposing. At any other time, I would have laughed. 

“If you go back, you’ll be under their control. Miles is a disgusting human being, he actually told me that he wanted to ‘groom’ Andrea to be a proper wife to one of his friend’s sons. That you were ruining a merger. I was going to hit him for that but his guy got in the way and decked me.” He paused, noting my look of shock. “That’s when the security team got involved and Miles ran. But I will not let you go back to that man. Ever.”

Tears welled up in my eyes. “He wants Andrea as some sort of pawn. I knew he wanted the money, but to - to pimp her out to some other family for business.” I would not cry angry tears. I remembered that I’d promised myself not fifteen minutes ago that I would not push Rich away, and here I was, doing just that. “Get up off the floor, you look like a knight requesting a favor,” I giggled through my crying.

He got onto the couch and pulled me into his arms. “Please don’t go. I’d follow you and beg you to come back to me.” I leaned into his embrace, feeling safe for the first time in years. My arms went around him and I held him to me, welcoming the feel of his heartbeat so close to mine. I took a deep breath and smiled, wondering how my life could change so quickly just by meeting this man. Sighing, he kissed the top of my head and whispered, “I take it back, you being obsessed with me would be like heaven.”

I looked up at him and without thinking, kissed him gently. A low growl came from my knight and the kiss took a different turn, becoming more urgent, and yet I knew he was holding back for my sake. As we separated, I could see the look in his eyes, and I swallowed as the full force of what I saw there made me weak. Suddenly, my hands were in his hair, pulling him closer as he pulled me onto his lap. Our teeth clashed once, then a rhythm began of me biting his lip, then him chasing my tongue as we fought to see who could get the other more aroused. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he asked in a harsh whisper. “I’ve tried to keep my cool, tried to use Mandy as a buffer to keep me from getting to know you - because I knew that once I did, I wouldn’t want to leave.” Well that deserved another long kiss, and maybe me rubbing up against him a bit wantonly. The answering growl I got from him made my fears vanish, I didn’t know how I could affect him like this, but I wasn’t going to overanalyze it.

Anyone could walk in on us, but I was finding it hard to care when his lips latched onto a spot on my throat, quickly followed by teeth grazing over the spot he’d claimed. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to kiss me again, his hands slipping under my t-shirt. I’m not sure how it happened, but I was under him, writhing as I struggled to get even closer to him. 

“Did you pick out this t-shirt for me?” noting the Angels do it with Grace emblazoned on the front. At my nod, his eyes grew dark, and my control started to unravel. 

“Richard, please,” I didn’t know what I was asking for, but he did. His hand moved to the front of my jeans and then the door of the lounge flew open, and Jared ran in, immediately covering his eyes and swearing. 

Rich and I looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. 

“See something you like, sailor?” I asked Jared, and then laughed as Rich pushed me off the couch. I grabbed him and pulled him down on top of me and we giggled as we moved to sit up next to each other on the floor.

“Um, you guys are - I mean, I can come back,” Jared stuttered. I took pity on the man and waved him in. 

“Gen is with Andrea,” I offered. “Did they arrest Nicholson?”

“Well, the thing is, they did. But they had to let him out again.” At my confused look he shrugged.

“The fan who identified him suddenly backed out of his story. Says he never saw the guy near your car.”

“Miles,” I said darkly. “Somehow he got to this guy.” 

“Maybe,” Jared conceded. “The point is, he’s back on the streets. You may want to get that security system sooner than you’d planned.”

“And that bodyguard,” Rich reminded me. Rolling my eyes, I nodded. 

“And that bodyguard. For Andrea.” At Rich’s glare, I leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

“Why yes, sugar, I’d love to be your bodyguard. I’ll have to stay real close like though. You won’t be able to turn around without me right there. Think you can handle that, missy?”

Jared coughed as Rich and I stared into each other’s eyes. “Well, I’m gonna go find the others. You two, well - you know.” The door closed and I smiled at my hero.

“Well, we’re going to have to tell Andrea a little more about this situation. But she’s very level headed. She knows what her uncle is like.” I looked at him seriously. “I’ll hire your friend if you have faith in him. Will he mind watching three crazy females?”

“Well I plan on sticking close to you from now on, so he’ll only have to worry about two crazy females.” At my look, he kissed me, slowly moving over me, one hand grazing my breast as his other arm pulled me in closer. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. Think you could be okay with that?” 

In a bit of a daze, I nodded. “I think I’d be more than okay with that.”

 

Back at my house, Rich had invited his friend over to meet my family, just to see if I wanted to give him the job. My mother looked him up and down and gave me a thumbs up. I tried not to blush, but failed. The man was beautiful.

Andrea shook his hand and asked him a few questions about his background, and he told her that he’d been a fight coordinator on a few martial arts movies. She then asked if that meant he could fight, or just coordinate one, and his smile was one of the most beautiful I’d ever seen. He assured her that his years as a bouncer had trained him well in dealing with protecting people.

It turned out that the bouncer/bodyguard was the one I’d seen at the bar Rich had taken me to, and he was a giant teddy bear named Nathaniel. He reminded me of Idris Elba, you know, the guy who plays Heimdall in the Marvel movies. Tall, dangerous, and a bit sexy. 

“Nathaniel,” I held out a hand and he shook it with a smile.

“Everyone calls me Nate,” he’d said a low, deep voice.

“I’d imagine everyone calls you whatever you’d like,” I quipped and he threw his head back to laugh. Rich was in the corner talking to Jared and arched an eyebrow at me. I winked and made a show out of feeling Nate’s muscles. 

“I’m sure you will be a welcome addition to my household,” I smiled. “I warn you though, my mom doesn’t have much of a filter when she meets someone. You’ll have to get used to her speaking her mind.” My mom smiled at him and winked. This was going to be interesting.

“Ma’am, I have a mother and a grandmother who are both the same way. Trust me, I’ll enjoy the attention.” At that remark, I laughed, and Rich came over to us, casually putting a possessive arm around my waist. I secretly grinned at Nate, and turned to Rich’s heated gaze.

“Nate was just telling me how much he enjoys a strong woman’s attention,” I said innocently. Rich kissed me hard, in front of Nate, my mother, and pretty much anyone who was paying attention. 

“Well, Nate knows he’ll have to find his own. You’re taken.”

“Good to know,” I smirked. “But I was talking about my mother.”

“I’d gladly be taken by that,” my mother said, waving towards Nate appreciatively. I shook my head, knowing that I’d made the right decision hiring him.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that evening, John and Scott came by for a visit. Andrea took them on a tour of the house, and if they were surprised that I had an intimidating body guard living in my butler’s quarters, they didn’t mention it. While they were upstairs, Rich and I were working on making dinner for everyone, and discussing the party that was coming up in a few days. I’d never been to a cast party before, and certainly not as the date of someone working on a famous show.  


“Are you sure you want me to go as your date? I mean, there will be press there, right?” I chopped dill with a practiced hand, adding it to the sauce I was making for our salmon dinner. Rich had been out grilling all afternoon, and the house was filled with barbecued burgers, chicken, and fish. I’d made salads and my mom had made her famous apple pie with Andrea’s help earlier in the day.  


I hadn’t made a real meal in weeks, between getting my family moved to Canada, and a few book signings. This felt almost domestic, like we’d been together for a few years, not a few days. I was wondering where this was going, would Rich eventually tire of Miles and his threats?  


“Well, sure. Do you not want anyone to know? I mean,” Rich looked nervous. “I guess this is happening a little fast, but I thought we were on the same page.”  
I stopped chopping to look at him. He was misunderstanding my apprehension. I walked over to him and put my arms around him. He instantly relaxed, and I felt horrible for my mixed signals. I took a deep breath and tried to sort out my thoughts.  


“This is all new to me. Michael moved fast, and the next thing I knew, I was married with Andrea on the way. I’m not that impulsive anymore - I want to do this right. Not that he was wrong, but - I am not explaining this very well.”  


“You are explaining it perfectly. You want to take things slowly. I can do that,” he started trailing his hands down my back, massaging his way down my body. Biting my lip, I stared at him as he smiled innocently at me. I felt myself getting lost in his gaze and had to remind myself there were other people in the house.  


“Rich,” I warned, and he shrugged. His voice was rough, but his words were smooth. I was in deep and was having trouble remembering what my worries were. Holding me closer, he swayed us around the room. The fact that there was no music didn’t seem to matter to either of us. I could get used to this.  


“This is slow. Slow can be fun.” He kissed the side of my neck, just under my ear, and I moaned softly. “Slow can make things last,” he whispered. “We can go slowly for hours.”  


“That isn’t what I - oh…” his mouth found mine, and it felt like coming home. I leaned into his embrace, throwing my arms around him. He pulled me close, and my mouth opened to his demand for entry. This is what I needed, his hands on my body and his breath mingling with mine. The dance grew more heated as he kissed me harder. My hands started to wander down to the bottom of his shirt, and I felt like my problems with Michael’s family were gone and forgotten. It was all going amazingly well, until an amused Scottish voice broke through our haze.  


“She’s certainly having more fun than she did at our barbecue,” John laughed as I jumped away from Rich. Scott lightly punched his arm and came over to give me a hug.  
“The house is beautiful, I love how you’ve started to decorate.”  


“Thank you,” I beamed. “Andrea has been choosing artwork for the walls. I still haven’t done my office yet. Maybe you could give me some pointers after dinner.”  


“Sure thing.” He wandered over to the window, gazing outside at the security fence surrounding the property. “Seems like you have a pretty secure fortress here.”  


“Can’t be too careful,” I said lightly. They of course had been told about Miles, but I hadn’t mentioned just how stressful it had been. Now that the comic con was over, I was home working on my book while Andrea was getting ready to start at her new school. She’d have a bodyguard with her and while most of me wanted to keep her at home, it wasn’t fair to my daughter. The school she was going to was set up for children of actors and politicians, so bodyguards were expected. It didn’t make it easier for me.  


“Andrea’s been showing me more of her work, I think she’s gotten better since she drew that portrait of the old man,” Scott winked. John just rolled his eyes and grabbed an appetizer off one of the many plates nearby.  


“It was two weeks ago,” I laughed, moving away from Rich to grab a bottle of wine from the rack next to the fridge. “She’s been so excited ever since someone,” I looked at John, “posted that picture on Instagram.”  


“She’s got a gift,” John shrugged, and I had to agree. “She’s up there now, working on something she wants to show everyone later after dinner. Shooed us right out of her room. Any ideas?”  


“Not a one.” I opened the wine and put it to chill in a silver wine bucket.  


Not long after that, Jared and his family arrived, the kids running upstairs to see my daughter. Jensen and Dani were running late, but had assured Jared that they’d be at the house before long. Wine started flowing, and we caught up with John and Scott’s lives. They were in town for a few days longer, then off to Germany for one of John’s public appearances. After that, it was off to Norway to have a short break. I envied them the freedom to just pick up and go, but realized that their lives were really hectic and I had a somewhat more relaxed existence.  


Nate came out of his room and greeted everyone, and Rich introduced him to John and Scott.  


“You worked on that action movie with Hemsworth last year, right?” Scott asked. At Nate’s nod, I was suitably impressed. Nate never bragged about any of the jobs he’d held. He was discrete and loyal - two very good qualities in a bodyguard, and in a friend.  


The kids were all upstairs eating in Andrea’s room and getting ready for another sleepover. The adults all grabbed food and drink and made their way out to my back porch to watch the sun set. The lingering heat of the day slowly gave way to a comfortable coolness, and I toyed with the idea of a fire later in the evening.  


“So I had my mechanic look over Bessie,” I announced to the group. “Just to see if there was anything odd about her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.”  


“Maybe it’s not the car itself,” John said, taking another sip of wine. We heard the front door open, and after a few minutes, my mother entered with Jensen and Dani.  


“What do you mean?” I asked, after giving out hugs. “Michael told me to guard that car, there must be something special about it.”  


“I know,” John continued, “but he could have meant that the car was a clue to something else. What was he working on when he died?”  


“He didn’t say much about it, only that it would unlock secured data without leaving a trace? I’m not sure about the details. But he made it sound like he was finished with his part. He had a partner though, I don’t know who that was, who had the other half of the project.”  


“Did Miles know anything about it?” Dani asked, taking a piece of chicken off a nearby platter.  


“He may have. He was asking a lot of questions towards the end. He wanted me to open Michael’s safe. But I didn’t have the combination, never did. Miles didn’t believe me.”  


“That background check came through,” Nate said. “Ree said I could let you all in on the details.”  


Rich gave me a look and I shrugged. I had nothing to hide from anyone here. Nate sat down and stretched. My mother gave him an appreciative glance, and I rolled my eyes. He winked at my mom and gave me a quick nod.  


“Miles Morgan had someone follow Ree and her kid since her husband died, which you are all aware of - the guy’s name is Nicholson. Real sleaze. He tried to get into Ree’s house a couple of times without Miles, but Ree would never let him in, finally had to threaten him with a restraining order.” Rich took my hand and squeezed. “Anyway, turns out that this guy has ties to some Saudi electronics kingpin.”  


“I thought they dealt mainly in oil,” Jensen said.  


“Yeah, but this is a second son or some shit. Trying to prove himself to Daddy. He financed some research into data manipulation. Pulls your info from a wifi connection then instant messages you like it’s your bank. It already has your account number in it, so people think it’s legit. Then they give him passwords. Problem is, Michael’s research looks like it was set up to knock that program right out of commision. But - the research is missing.”  


“Missing.” Scott said, confused. “Like misplaced?”  


“Like missing. Apparently, Michael had a partner. We don’t know who it is. We don’t know where he hid his own research. We don’t really know much else. We only know this much because Ree had enough sense to keep Michael’s laptop and I had a guy I know go through it. It was mostly scrubbed clean, but we managed to get this much out of it.”  


“The next part is what worries me,” I spoke up. “Miles wants Andrea to marry Nicholson’s kid. That makes me think Nicholson is more than just a bodyguard. And that makes him even more dangerous. If any of you are having second thoughts about sticking with me, now would be the time to say something.” Everyone looked suitably offended.  


“You’re stuck with us,” Jared said, and the others nodded. I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.  


“Good. That’s - that’s good,” I said, holding back tears.


	15. Chapter 15

That night's dinner had gone smoothly and other dinners had followed. We all got into a routine of visits and one night, the kids were all up with Andrea, helping her pack. John and Scott had generously offered to take all of the kids back to their place for a sleepover with their nieces and nephews. And it would give the rest of us a chance to talk without any of the children overhearing. Andrea would need to know the basics of whatever we decided, but she didn’t know the whole story, and in my mind, didn’t need to know.

Two months had passed since the cast party, and everyone on set had gotten to know me and my family. Things with Miles had calmed down. He was back in the States, and I was not totally convinced he wouldn’t be back, but at least he knew I had protection now. I still didn’t have my car back, but Detective Grethy swore it would be soon. Mandy hadn’t shown up again, and that concerned me, but Jensen said that maybe she’d just found another group of celebrities to harass. Maybe I was worrying for nothing. 

“Are you sure you guys want to have a dozen kids running amok in your nice clean house?” Jensen asked, pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

“Sure thing,” Scott said, “We’ll think of it as a practice run in case we ever decide for one of our own.”

“I think you could practice with one kid and figure it out,” Jensen shrugged. “But I’m glad they are all getting to spend time with you guys. We don’t get to get them all together that often. When does your family go back to the UK?”

“Another week, their parents are coming for them and spending a few days in our house, then herding the kids back home,” John answered, grabbing his car keys and yelling for the children to hurry up. “We’ll miss them, of course, but it’ll be nice to have some alone time again.”

“Alone time,” I mused. “I have heard tales of this, but have rarely known it to exist.”

John laughed. “Well, you’re gonna know it tonight. Try to stay out of trouble,” he winked at Rich and ignored my mock glare. Somehow in all of the chaos, Rich had been my anchor, and I was learning to trust again. I was even ready to let him walk through that door he had mentioned months earlier. It may have been moving fast, but life moved fast, and my mom and daughter felt safe around him - and I didn’t have to justify it. I’d spent too much of my life doing that already.

“Oh we’re gonna be real good,” Rich said letting his eyes roam over me. I gulped down the last of my long island iced tea and tried not to blush.

“Maybe we should spend the night with Ree, you know, be chaperones,” Gen giggled, and Rich gave her a real glare. The other adults burst into laughter, and I figured I couldn’t be more embarrassed with the way this conversation was going.

“Maybe I need another drink,” I murmured to my date for the evening. Rich quickly made me a fresh drink and smirked at me.

After lots of hugs and kisses, the kids were safely buckled into the huge van John had rented, and they disappeared with promises to call in the morning to meet up for breakfast.

“All right,” Jensen said, rubbing his hands together. “We shall now make our plans.”

Raising an eyebrow, I took a sip of my long island. “Do tell, kind sir.”

“The first thing we need to do is hide that car once we get it back from the cops. Somewhere Miles and his little flunky can’t get to it.”

“Well he knows Ree is friends with us, it’s not like he won’t know to look for it at our house,” Dani reminded him. “Even with security, someone could make the attempt.”

“Right,” her husband said. “That is why we hide it somewhere Miles would never think of - somewhere out of the way.”

“Like where?” I asked, snuggled into Rich’s side on the long white couch. Jensen and Dani were on the other end, lounging with their drinks. Across from us, Jared and Gen were on a pale cream loveseat and my mother was on a nearby chair, crocheting and trying not to sneak glances at Nate, who was standing nearby, keeping an eye of things.

“My house,” Nate spoke up. “It’s got an underground garage, and a top notch security system. Plus I have a trustworthy guard who is a crack shot.”

“Really? Who?” I asked.

“My mom. She medaled in the air rifle at the last Olympics.” Well, of course she did. Nate wouldn’t have just a normal family.

“I don’t know, that car is really all I have left of my husband,” I said softly. I looked at Rich apologetically. “I’m sorry, it just means a lot for the car to be safe.”

“You never have to apologize for loving your husband,” Rich said, brushing hair off of my face. “It’s perfectly valid to love someone who isn’t with you anymore. I’d be worried if you didn’t still have feelings for him.” Damn it, I was starting to fall for this man, and that scared me more than Miles ever could. I told Nate to take the car, and he left the room to make a phone call.

“The next thing we need to do is find Mandy,” Rich said. I narrowed my eyes at him and he had the nerve to wink at me. “She was in contact with whoever took those photos at the restaurant. At the least, she could confirm if Miles or Nicholson were the ones who convinced her to go.”

“Has anyone actually heard from her since the restaurant incident?” Nate asked, coming back into the room. “If she has any ties to the ex brother in law, or Nicholson, the police might have a few questions for her.”

“I don’t want police involved in this,” I said, shaking my head. “Miles hasn’t actually committed a crime, and his lawyers are bloodthirsty.”

“The police are already involved, Ree,” Jared pointed out. “That witness who saw Nicholson vandalize your car may have taken it back, but the cops have this situation on their radar. Grethy may come calling for some answers.”

My mother got a mischievous gleam in her eye and I inwardly laughed.

“Isn't that the cute detective that took your statement dear?” 

Rich pulled me closer to his side, staring down at my not so innocent smile as I took a huge drink. I turned toward my mom and nodded, licking my lower lip slowly.

“Yes,” I sighed, “he was very understanding. And that accent. Maybe police involvement isn't such a bad idea after all.”

My date whispered into my ear about handcuffs and his plans to use them soon. Then he informed the group that occasional phone calls to the police would be more than sufficient.

His breath was gently caressing my ear, and occasionally he'd hug me a bit closer to his side. I decided that I was looking forward to being punished.

“It has been weird that Mandy hasn't been around,” Jared said. “Does anyone know where she lives?”

“I can look into the Mandy situation,” Nate offered. “My sister is a private eye.”

“Your relatives seem very interesting,” my mother said, looking up from the afgan she was crocheting. “Is it a large family?”

“I have two sisters and a brother. Mom has five brothers. And there's a lot of cousins running around.” He grinned. “We're pretty good judges of character. Mom especially. I should introduce you to her sometime.”

“Could she teach me how to shoot a gun?”

“No,” I said firmly. “She could not.”

“Spoilsport,” she muttered going back to her project. 

Shaking my head, I mentioned that we needed to find Michael's partner. Maybe they had the answers we needed.

“Ree, did your husband leave you any papers or journals? And why was his computer scrubbed?” Dani sat up trying to figure out the missing pieces of the puzzle.

“After my husband died, his laptop disappeared. Miles found it a few weeks later in Michael's office. He said he had the police….I'm guessing that's another lie. How could I have been so trusting?”

“Because you are a wonderful woman,” my mom said. “You have always been too good for those vultures.” She paused. “Where did his papers end up?”

“Well, all of his papers were sent to storage when he died. I just never thought to go through them. I figured Andrea might want them when she was older.” I took a deep breath and another drink. “At the time, I didn't realize how far Miles would go to get us back home. He doesn't know where the papers are. I only told the man who shipped my car here. The one Michael trusted.”

“Could he be the partner?” Rich asked. 

“”No, he's a retired mechanic who has worked for the family for years. I think he was friends with Michael's dad.” I paused, lost in memories. “He mentioned Michael's partner once. Said that if there was any trouble concerning the car, I should call him. But I was so in a hurry to move up here, I don't think I ever asked for his information. “

“Well, give me the mechanic’s name and I will track down the partner,” Nate said. “I think that's all for tonight. I'm going to get started on getting your car safe, then we can track down our two missing people.”

“I'm going out for the evening. There's a poker tournament nearby that is calling my name. Nate said he'd drop me off and pick me up in the morning.” At my incredulous stare, she shrugged. “A girl's gotta stay in practice.”

“And Jared and I are going to talk to that guy who said Nicholson messed with your car,” Jensen announced, standing up. “It took a bit of time to track him down, but security was able to figure it out from the camera footage.”

“Gen and I are going to talk to a few people about Mandy. Even if Nate finds her, a little ammunition about her can't hurt.” Dani stood up and stretched, nodding toward her partner in crime.

“Thank you all for being so understanding about this,” I said earnestly. 

“Well, you are a trouble magnet,” Jared shrugged. “Someone has to take care of you.”

“Very funny,” I said, rolling my eyes. “You’re no prize yourself, Moose.”

“Shut it, you love me,” he retorted, reaching for his jacket. 

Within minutes, the house was clear of everyone except Richard and myself. As he locked the door, I suddenly felt like dinner to a starving man. He didn’t say a word. 

Casually he walked past me to close the blinds in the living room, nodding to the guards outside. Humming an old, sexy ballad from the seventies, he kicked his shoes off, and turned the lights off, pulling out candles from my china cabinet. I briefly wondered how he knew to look there, then shook my head knowing my mother would have told him where everything was before she left for the evening. 

“Just what do you think you are doing?” I asked, watching him place the candles on the dining room table, and light each one, still humming. He didn’t answer, choosing to find a playlist on his phone that made me think I was an extra in Casa Erotica. I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile as he danced his way over to me slowly.

His accent was terrible, but oddly endearing as he started to unbutton his shirt to the opening notes of a mariachi band. Very romantic.

An eyebrow raised and his smooth lines washed over me like a wave of queso on hot beefy nachos.

“Senorita Bonita, I am but a humble dirt farmer who doesn’t have a row to hoe.” He reached for me and I spun from him with a practiced flair. Two can tango. Let him work for it. I slowly toed off my heels and backed away with an evil grin. I couldn’t believe that this was actually going to happen tonight. 

“Hmm, I’m vaguely certain I’m being insulted,” I said, running my hand along the back of the white leather sofa, his hungry eyes watching my every move. “Perhaps you need a less cultured lady, one who won’t recognize the filth in your words.”

“Ah, but is not the filth as you call it merely the layer of longing one must strip off to find the treasures that lie beneath?” His shirt slowly came off and was casually tossed onto a chair. He reached for me, but again, I sidestepped around him and pulled off my t-shirt. 

“What does a poor dirt farmer have to offer a lonely woman in need of the finer things in life?”

“I can show you passions that you could only dream about my angel,” he whispered.

“Tempting.” I said slowly. “And if I am not satisfied? Is there another I may turn to, perhaps a macho Irishman policio that could cool my hot desires?”

His eyes grew wild as I realized play time was over. He reached for me and before I knew what was going on, his lips were on mine, hard and unyielding. I moaned loudly into his mouth, so thankful that we could be loud tonight. Who knew when this could happen again?

“You are going to be so satisfied that you won't remember that cop's name, do you hear me, Ree? You're going to be filled so completely that every time I look at you, you are going to remember my cock deep inside you, pushing and claiming every sweet inch.” Well damn.

Then all thoughts were shattered as his mouth covered mine leaving me breathless and weak. I sobbed, wanting every new touch more than the last, and we stumbled to my bedroom after he quickly blew the candles out. Once we were in the room, my hands flew into his hair and I found myself gasping his name, pleading for him. 

Clothes were removed so quickly that I couldn't say who took off what, but soon we were holding onto each other, and I was being worshipped in a way I hadn't experienced since my marriage.

“If this is what a bit of jealousy does, I will have to remember that,” I laughed as I straddled him.

“Damn it, I told you that you were taken, missy,” he grinned, entering me in one smooth motion. We stilled for a moment, finding our fit, before the urge to move was too great and my hips found a figure eight motion that had him almost cross eyed.

“I'm not property,” I reminded him.

“Our hearts belong to each other.”

Well damn, he was going to make ME cry again. Instead, my movements became more intense, my hands sliding over his chest as I leaned down to kiss him quickly, then move away before he could deepen it.

He wasn't having it. He flipped me onto my back throwing my ankles around his shoulders and muttered the filthiest, most deranged promises I have ever heard. 

“I want you forever,” I cried, building toward a bright wave of bliss so strong I thought I might pass out from joy.

“I'm yours angel.”


End file.
